Once Upon A December
by Topazia
Summary: When Hiei lets his guard down for one second what happens? He's attacked! What if his injury caused him to lose his memory? What if thoughts of past crimes start resurfacing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter one.  
  
The ground made a soft crunch, crunch sound as he walked through the soft freshly fallen snow. His mind had wondered off as he ventured through Glacier Country. It was something that he had previously learned that distracted him and further more puzzled and confused him, for this reason the thought was on his mind ever since it happened two days ago. Those damn to day...Pulling the cloak closer to his body as the wind toyed idly about him he paid no attention to the sounds coming from the bushes nearby, that or he didn't hear them. Stopping finally as he realized his wandering had led him to the Koorime Island of the Ice Maiden's he looked up at it, his birthplace...his origin. The floating island emitted a peaceful, comforting aurora that wrapped around him like a mother's warm embrace. Soon he found himself walking again but to where he didn't know, not that it mattered. For now he just needed to be alone, away from the others and everything for that matter. He really wanted to go further then he had traveled, but with Koenma tailing his every move he knew it was impossible. He needed to think and clear his head. Unfortunately he didn't hear not the footsteps nor felt the approaching youkai as it snuck up behind him until it was too late, much too late. A sharp pain erupted from his back as a sharp object was jabbed through it. Stumbling forward as he was pushed off the blade his hand quickly went to his bleat to unsheathe his sword. Another sharp blow to the head dangerously close to the Jagan and it was over. He slowly slumped to the ground, his attacker laughing coldly as he sank onto the blanketing snow as it became dyed with blood and he drifted off into the abyss of darkness.  
  
Topazia: What could have caused Hiei to let his guard down? What happens when he loses his memory and thoughts of old crimes start to surface? Can the others stop him in time or will Hiei get himself in over his head? Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Did he say what happened?"  
  
"No..." Kurama answered, his facial expression softening, from his cold one. An emotionless expression had replaced his usual sweet and kind appearance. //Hiei.// Sighing softly he cleared his mind and concentrated his thought on the fading youkai in the distance. Yusuke glanced at his friend as he struggled to keep up with the Kitsune as he darted and weaved gracefully throughout the trees. The smaller plants of the forest seemed to bend or part slightly as their master rushed through.  
  
"Don't worry about that runt, he's probably just faking." Kuwabara muttered. His attempt to lighten the melancholy mood had failed.  
  
Kurama's eyes darted in his direction narrowing dangerously. "Don't ever joke about something so serious...Hiei would never do such a dishonorable thing and you know it." Kuwabara snorted, hiding that fact that he too was obviously worried about the quick-tempered fire demon.  
  
They continued their journey in silence, which was eventually broken by Yusuke. "What exactly did Koenma tell you?" The reincarnated fox demon opened his mouth to speak but closed it, pondering the question. After all, he had been summoned so quickly...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An image of the Reikai prince formed in the back of his mind. "Ah.yes.Kurama." The childish voice came at him calmly, masking true emotions, but Kurama waited patiently. "There seems to be a situation in the Makai."  
  
The teen quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering what made this mission so special that he was called first. "Oh.? Surely nothing we can't handle, right?"  
  
The youth nodded. "Well of course not! It's just that well.word has reached me that Hiei has been injured..."  
  
Frowning, he cleared his mind of all horrible images that had made themselves known. "What happened?"  
  
"That's a good question. But that's not important now anyway.your assignment is to bring him back and hurry! He may be fatally injured."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well.? I'm waiting. What did he say?" Yusuke's voice snapped him backing to reality.  
  
"Nothing.he told me nothing." Kurama mumbled in reply.  
  
"Over there.that's him!" Kuwabara announced pointing to the pile of black lying on bloodstained snow.  
  
Kurama rushed to the spot kneeling besides the body checking for a pulse, paling a little when he found it was coming dangerously close to fading completely. "Is...he...dead...?" Yusuke asked quietly, watching as the red head immediately placed a hand over the wound in Hiei's chest.  
  
"No, he'll be fine." he replied as he began transferring some of his youkai into the wound, healing it. At least he could do that much.  
  
Kuwabara had started searching the area for nearby youkai or some sort of clue to help solve why this happened. After unsuccessful wandering, something glittering in the soft white snow caught his attention. "Hey guys! Over here! I think I found something!"  
  
Kurama walked over to examine it frowning. "It's the tear gem Yukina gave him.Hiei would never leave it lying around." He said picking it up returning the gem to the sleeping demon. A sigh of relief excasped his lips as Hiei's breathing started slowly returning to normal. Wiping blood away from his face the first thing he noticed was the jagan. It stared ahead lifelessly, cold and dark. Just looking at it sent shivers down his spine. Unable to look at the eye implant any more Kurama closed it, for it wouldn't be any use for its owner anymore...  
  
Yusuke took a communicator from his pocket and flipped it open then pressed a button and waited. He didn't have to wait soon because soon Botan's face appeared.  
  
"Yes? Yusuke what is it?"  
  
We found Hiei.and Koenma was right, he's hurt."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Wait, before you get all freaked out, plant boy healed what ever he could so I'm not sure how badly injured he is."  
  
Kuwabara peered at the screen from over Yusuke's shoulder. "Well.what do you want us to do with him?" He asked, the cold was starting to get to him and the faster they got their instruction the quicker they could get some place warmer.  
  
"Well.Koenma says it's to dangerous for him to stay in the Makai.the best place for him until he heals would be with you guys in the Ningenkai."  
  
"Alright Botan." Yusuke closed the communicator and put it away, rubbing a hand through his slick hair. "Now...why would Hiei be out here in this place?"  
  
Kurama picked up the limp body of the fire demon and turned to leave nodding towards the sky. "He was born here...it's only natural for him to want to return to his homeland every now and then."  
  
Yusuke followed the direction up into the sky staring with wonder at the island. "That's where Yukina came from, right?"  
  
"Yes.the floating island of the Koorime Ice Maidens." Kurama answered.  
  
"I always knew that little punk had a sweet side." Kuwabara retorted.  
  
Kurama turned to reply but found that he was beaten to it as a loud smack echoed through the air. "Baka! Now isn't the time for that!"  
  
"Urameshi.I swear if you hit me again I'll rip you apart!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Try it hot shot!"  
  
Hiei stirred slightly in Kurama's arms, moaning slightly. The jagan seemed to flash with life before fading back into deathlike emptiness. //Hiei...what happened to you...? // 


	3. Chapter 3

Topazia: Thanks for the great reviews! I would have said it earlier, but I forgot...^^' Sorry! And as far as this being a Hiei/OC don't worry, it's not! ^^  
Chapter 3  
"Uh..."  
  
"Great! You're awake....I was starting to worry."  
  
"Hn...what?"  
  
Kurama pushed off from the chair he was sitting in walking towards Hiei's bedside. Taking a cloth from a nightstand nearby he begin wiping the tiny beads of sweat that had formed from the demon's head, humming slightly. Hiei simply pushed him off meeting the other's gaze with curiosity before shifting into a cold stare. Red eyes wandered instinctively to the sword lying on the chair and in a flash it was in his hands and against Kurama's neck. "Hiei.What's wrong Hiei?" the Kurama asked pushing the blade away, but Hiei, on the other hand was determined not to back down and placed it back. "You were hurt but...is this anyway to repay me for saving your life? You should rest now anyway. There's no need to kill me now...you can do it after your nap." He rubbed the now bandaged Jagan. "Baka Ningen...you touch me again and I'll chop you to pieces is that understood?" he snapped  
  
"My.someone's grumpy today." Kurama teased. He was really starting to worry now. Hiei had never attacked him before, well, not like this. And he was acting so strange.  
  
"Don't fuck with me. I'm not in the mood for games." Hiei replied.  
  
"Fine...suit yourself...but you're not leaving this room." Sweeping a graceful hand through his hair he grabbed a seed, which immediately bloomed into a rose. Using his youkai, he extended it into the rose whip and in a flash Hiei's weapon had been knocked from his hand. Growling the fire demon struggled only to be pushed back and pinned to the bed by Kurama. "Look.I don't wish to fight you.I'm your friend and I'm here to help...but you always were stubborn, so if you want to play rough.let's play."  
  
"I have no friends." he spat back. Kurama pondered over his current situation, seeing as something wasn't quite right, he did only thing he could think of at the time. Extending his whip he used it to bind the demon to the bed fading from the room. It should hold until he got help...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah well you can't blame him...he did suffer a blow to the head. I'd be cranky too."  
  
"That may be but Hiei is never that cranky, not to me at least." Kurama commented. He was pretty sure that had he kept the little demon on his feet any longer her wouldn't hesitate to use his blade to finish what he intended.  
  
"This is turning out worse than I had first expected." Koenma muttered shaking his head. Botan had somehow pried him away from his desk and now the demi-god stood before them all in his adult form.  
  
"It can't be that bad Koenma." the bubbling grim reaper asked. "I'm sure you'll find some way to fix it."  
  
"No, you don't understand...it is that bad, it's worse! He'll remain that way...and if what Kurama said about the jagan being injured is true...he'll be like that until it heals."  
  
"Aw! What's so bad about that! We'll take care of him!" Kuwabara suggested. How hard could taking care of a little shrimp be? Kurama smiled; in a world of so much hatred it was always nice to have such good friends... With their help it shouldn't be hard at all.  
  
The prince once again gave a disagreeing shake of his head. "No...you don't get it. The third eye implant has helped save his memories up until the time the jagan was actually implanted...I'm guessing mainly because of Yukina," he paused for a moment. "But...all of his recent crimes and actions could and may have been forgotten."  
  
Yusuke scratched his head a bit. "What are you talking about? Speak English!"  
  
Kurama spoke up for him, the smile long replaced by a small frown. "I think what he is trying to say is...all though Hiei may not remember the crimes he's committed after the jagan implant, he still remembers what he wants to do to lead up to it."  
  
Yusuke nodded, resting a hand under his chin. "Oh...so you mean he's going to repeat what he's done in the past?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Shoving his hands into his pockets Yusuke sighed. It was only three more days until Christmas and he still had to work. What would he do if the case wasn't solved by Christmas Eve? He didn't think his mom would by the 'I had to save the world from a short, angry fire demon with a head injury story.' "Damn Koenma.always making things complicated."  
  
Botan giggled softly, brushing bangs from her face. "Oh come on Yusuke! Think of it as another day of work!"  
  
"Yeah.thanks.I think." He sighed. And that was supposed to help how?  
  
"Yeah but if what flower boy and sortie by nature here says is true then.were would he go if he ever got a away?" Kuwabara asked suddenly.  
  
Kurama paled. //If he ever got...// "Damn it! How could I be so stupid!"  
  
"Kurama.don't blame yourself for what you couldn't help." Botan shunned waving a finger in the air."  
  
"Yeah Shuichi! Chill! The great Urameshi is here!" Yusuke stroke a pose, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"No! Not that! Hiei...before I left him I had him bound to the bed with my rose whip."  
  
"Hiei can't be held with plants!" Koenma scolded.  
  
"Damn...you know he won't be there when you get back home."  
  
"You're right about one thing Yusuke but then where would he go?"  
  
"Well of course I'm right Botan.and Kurama did say that he remembered everything up to the point of his jagan implant.so what comes after that?"  
  
"Maybe back to that island?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "No...I doubt he'd be there."  
  
"Ok then where, smart ass?" Yusuke was growing impatient.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hm.Kurama you know him the best.so.for now tract him.from there you should be able to follow his action and plans." Koenma interjected. Kurama had to admit that it made since, Hiei could be anywhere... nodding he turned and walked from the room with the others in tow.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shuichi.you're back.but why so late?"  
  
Kurama quietly closed the door behind him throwing his mother a sweet smile. "No need to worry mother, I was just out for a walk...the park is beautiful during the winter."  
  
"Or maybe he was out with a girl." His younger brother teased walking into the room.  
  
Kurama chuckled ruffling his hair. "Yeah right."  
  
"Uh-huh! Why else would you come back so late? So who is she?"  
  
"That would be none of your business.and at least I can get girls." He sneered, giving the boy a small push. //Unfortunately more than I want.//  
  
Shiori quirked an eyebrow at him, smiling. "Shuichi, you never told me anything."  
  
"That's because I didn't have to, my woman's right here." He draped his arms around his mother in a hug before going upstairs. He had a lot to think about.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking out at the lonely trees behind his house, he sighed heavily almost expecting the Koorime to be sitting there, masked by the night, watching him...just watching...  
  
Walking to a nightstand by his bed, he opened it digging through its contents. There was Rose seeds and other assortments of plants ranging from carnivorous to poisonous, a brush, his journal, and a photo album. Picking out a few seeds he placed them in his hair and closed the nightstand, flopping down on the bed next to it. Closing his eyes he sighed slowly slipping off to sleep. The afternoon breeze mixed with sounds of chirping birds made a perfect lullaby. Unfortunately a tiny tap on his door interrupted all this.  
  
"Shuichi? Can I come in?" When she got no answer she gently pushed the door opened and stepped in. Walking quietly she sat on the side of his bed running a hand along his face. Slowly opening his eyes, Kurama looked at her, his expression full of question. "I was worried about you.you seemed troubled."  
  
// I never could keep anything from her.// "No mother.I'm just fine."  
  
"Shuichi, don't hide things from me." She replied sternly. Mothers, you try your best to put up a good lie and they see straight through it.  
  
Those eyes...so caring and full of concern, they haunted him filling him with guilt again. //Sure.I'll tell you.tell you that you've been lied to since I was born, that, that I'm not your son...sweet Shuichi who can do no wrong, but a thief, murderer...a...demon...that what you see before you is just an illusion// "Nothing, I'm fine mother...just thinking." He threw her another smile, which she returned.  
  
"Well.if you're sure I'll let you rest. I was just worried."  
  
"I know mother, oh, and tell Shu-Chan not to touch my rice cakes or I'll pound him into the ground. I saw him eyeing them this morning."  
  
"Ok.I will." Shiori replied chuckling. As quietly as she entered, she left leaving him alone. As soon as the door was closed shut Kurama diverted his attention to something that had distracted him. Getting up and walking to his window he opened it, then without hesitation jumped from it landing softly in his feet.  
  
"Hn.took you long enough."  
  
Looking up into the tree in front of him he smiled. "Yeah, well it's not like you had an appointment."  
  
"Hmph...idiot ...trapped in the body of a ningen. Have you no shame?"  
  
"No, I don't. I don't regret any moment of my new life. Thanks to these ningens you hate so much, I discovered I had feelings I never even dreamed of having." Kurama answered.  
  
"You make me sick.you and your pathetic emotions." Hiei said, crinkling his nose in disgust.  
  
"That maybe so, but trust me...you'll understand what I'm talking about one day Hiei." // I'll help you understand.//  
  
"Hn." The little demon leaned back crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"So, I guess you didn't come here for milk and cookies, so what do you want?"  
  
"I need your help, and seeing as you're the best one for the job..." Hiei trailed off.  
  
"Oh? Really?" Kurama arched an eyebrow at him waiting. He should have known, but it wasn't like he was expecting him to pop up so suddenly.  
  
"I need you to help me break into the Reikai palace."  
  
"For one of the black treasures right?"  
  
Hiei nodded. "You don't seem to excited."  
  
"My days of crime are over." Kurama answered dryly.  
  
"Hn...you have gone soft. But nonetheless. I'll give you some time to think about it, but if you say no...well...I'll drag you along by your hair." With that statement said he disappeared again. Kurama yawned a little running a hand through his red locks // Drag me by my hair Hm? Maybe I should pin it up so he can't reach.// before going back to his room, it was going to be a long day.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: So, how am I doing so far? Good, bad? I'll try to post two more chapters tonight. Oh and thanks again for the reviews! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
  
He wants to steal one of the Reikai treasure." Kurama reported stiffly. It was about midnight when Kurama waltzed through the doors to Koenma's office. The sky was clear tonight, letting a clear view of stars shine in through the balcony of the Demi-gods office.  
  
"Hm.he wasn't supposed to die until July 5th of the year 2011." the toddler muttered. Completely absorbed in the work that had plied up on his desk he hadn't heard his visitor.  
  
"It's the Shadow sword he's after." The red head continued. "Ah yes...the shadow sword...a very fine weapon indeed. Now where was I? Oh yes.the new boy." Stopping suddenly as the realization of Kurama's words hit him he let out a small yelp of surprise. "What? Tell me you're joking!"  
  
The stern look on the boy's face confirmed he was not. "Koenma, don't keep things from me."  
  
"Stealing of the Reikai treasures by the same person is punishable by death!" The toddler waited. The kitsune stared at the man in front of him in disbelieving shock. "But, but that's not fair! It's not his fault!" His voice and ki began rising steadily. Why did it have to be this way? It wasn't right! Couldn't they see Hiei wasn't in his right mind? It would be like spilling the blood of innocence and he wouldn't stand for it...but he'd have to hold it in, for now.  
  
Koenma blinked in shock as sparks begin to erupt from the Fox's body. "Kurama! Stop! You can't hold in that much youkai! You should know that your body could explode from the pressure!"  
  
The boy sighed slightly, shuddering as he threw his head back in a painful moan, circling his neck to ease pain. Kurama paid no attention to the silver hair that had began to cascade down his back. It was almost as if he never knew it was there. "Sorry, I can't help it. I feel like this is my fault...I really do. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have been hurt in the first place." He said after a while. It anything happened to Hiei he'd never be able to forgive himself, ever.  
  
"Kurama...don't blame yourself, after all! The sun always shines after a storm." The toddler said, a reassuring look on his face. After the pain subsided Kurama slowing stood up checking for damage only to find a slight change in his appearance. Silver hair and yellow eyes of the youko graced his head. "Have you anything else to report Kurama?"  
  
"That was all he would tell me, but he'll be back, goodnight Koenma." He turned to leave, still tugging at his silver locks, wondering how he'd explain his new appearance to his mother later.  
  
Koenma knew something was up but... "Surely you're not thinking of fighting Hiei Jaganshi?"  
  
"I'll try not to but knowing Hiei my chances of doing that very are slim." Kurama replied with a shrug.  
  
The toddler nodded opening a draw in his desk and pulling out a silver seed. Guess there really wasn't any other way. "Then you'll need this." He replied tossing it to the youko. "Think of it as an upgrade to your rose whip. Smiling Kurama caught it, thanked him and walked through the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yusuke you still haven't told me what's going on."  
  
"Do you really want to know? Well all you have to do is get rid of Kuwabara and I'll tell you privately."  
  
A loud smack echoed into the morning followed by the sound of a body falling. "Prev!"  
  
Yusuke sat up on the concrete rubbing his cheek where Keiko's fists had connected. "Damn...you didn't have to flat out hit me." It was Christmas Eve, the second day of their case. Kurama informed Yusuke about Hiei's next move early this morning. Remembering what happened last time Hiei got his hands on the shadow sword, Yusuke decided to stay by Keiko. He finally convinced her to go walking with him and added Kuwabara in on the side.  
  
Keiko crossed her arms over her chest, her feet tapping impatiently. "You still haven't told me anything. I'm waiting..."  
  
Yusuke shook his head muttering curses. "Yeah, so am I...my ears are still ringing."  
  
"We dragged you out here so we could protect you from Hiei." Kuwabara said finally. Someone had to tell her since Yusuke was obviously busy.  
  
"What? Hiei? Why?" Keiko asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Yusuke replied. He had finally removed himself from the ground and now stood dusting himself off.  
  
"I'm growing tired of your stories Yusuke.I want the truth.now." If she had to wait any longer for answers she was positive that he would have more to worry about some burse on his face and her face shone this.  
  
"Alright! Man...well...see what had happen was..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was dark when he faded in, his youkai masked. A light flicked on. "You..." Kurama, who was leaning against a wall, nodded. "Yes." To the right of him was the Reikai treasure. He looked towards the little demon, noticing the faint glow coming from the Jagan from beneath its cloth. The sooner it finished opening the better. // Good...the eye is halfway open.//  
  
"As you can see I decided to go alone. So.since I know you're not here to help me I can guess you're here to piss me off." Hiei sneered.  
  
"Don't do this Hiei.it's wrong." Kurama softly pleaded.  
  
Hiei chuckled darkly, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're a fine one to talk about what's wrong and what's right. At least I haven't laid half the Makai."  
  
Kurama cringed at the harsh statement as a wave of guilt rushed over him. "Yes...I know what I did in the past was wrong." he begin stepping towards the little demon, who backed up until he was against the opposite wall. Growling with anger Hiei raised his fist to attack, but Kurama caught it seeing the attack before it came and pinned the arm to the wall along with his free shoulder. "I regret anything from my past that would cause someone pain. It haunts me over and over, like a bad nightmare I can't wake up from. The last thing I need is for you to be hurt cause of something stupid I did."  
  
The Koorime looked up at him with a shocked expression. // What the hell is he talking about? // "You must have me confused with one of your idiot ningen friends." He snapped pushing the other backwards.  
  
"Hiei.I'm not going to let you touch that sword." Kurama said. It was a promise, one that he meant to keep.  
  
"You should really know that you're pissing me off." Hiei lunged towards Kurama, who readied himself for the attack back folding his arms for defense. With ease the little demon flipped over the fox's head and reached out towards the stand that held the shadow sword. Thinking ahead Kurama reached for the rose whip that had already started to grow and extend, wrapping around his hair red locks gracefully. A flick of his wrist knocked the sword from the stand and onto the floor and across the room. "You will pay for your interference!" Hiei sneered, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Lashing out in furry he jumped into the air connecting his foot to the side of Kurama's head. Stumbling back, the redhead quickly steadied himself and prepared another attack.  
  
Grabbing another seed from his hair he grew it into a rose this time, his eyes never leaving the Koorime. "You'll be sentenced to death if they ever catch you."  
  
"Who will catch me, you? Don't make me laugh." He readied a hand on his sword.  
  
"What about your sister?"  
  
"What about her? She'll never know about me..."  
  
Hiei charged at him, sword raised for a low cut attack, which was easily evaded as Kurama flipped backwards. Raising the rose he held while chanting, he watched at the petals begin to fall off one by one encircling him like a shield of red. At his signal he directed the now razor sharp petals towards their victim, regretting only when he saw a few pierce through skin. Hiei lurched forwards howling in pain as one ripped through the back of his chest. "Hiei! Damn!" He was expecting him to doge! But in his current condition... Rushing towards the figure he kneeled next to it reaching out with shaking hands. The body stirred slightly and looked up at him with questioning eyes before slowly fading away. Kurama frown as the truth dawned on him. He had been tricked with one of Hiei's after images...the sword and demon was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: Has Kurama lost his mind? What does he mean by if it weren't for him Hiei would have never been hurt in the first place. And now that Hiei has stolen the sword again what will happen to him? What will Kurama do? 


	5. Chapter 5

Tpoazia: lol! I found your review very funny Dark of Night. And to answer your question as far as the pairing in this story, I'll leave that for you to find out.  
  
Chapter five  
  
"He...got away." Kurama reported gravely. He appeared in his usual human state now. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been called in and were now waiting quietly. Koenma sighed heavily quickly scribbling on a sheet of paper, handing it to his assistant.  
  
Botan was at his side, her hand resting on his shoulder. "There's nothing else that can be done, if caught he will be imprisoned and an execution date will be set." The demi-god mumbled.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to change that?" Botan asked seeing Kurama's head bow. //I should have known he wouldn't take this well. //  
  
"I'm afraid not, if it were up to me Hiei's actions would be overlooked but these are the rules of my father and my job is to enforce them, after all, I'm just a demi-god after all." Keonma replied.  
  
Yusuke looked to his friend to offer words of encouragement and comfort, but found none. "You don't have to go with us you know." Stupid, but a start.  
  
Kurama forced a smile. "I didn't plan on it." he answered quietly.  
  
"Well, let's get started." Kuwabara said after a while, breaking silence. "The sooner this is over the better. Out of all the cases and assignments they'd had so far he was sure he would hate this one the most.  
  
"Not you Kazuma, I have a special job for you. There seems to be a youkai terrorizing the glacier country." Koenma said suddenly. He split them up it would most likely take longer and give the demon more time to escape.  
  
"Glacier country? Isn't that where Yakima-san lives?" Kuwabara asked. Of course he knew that, but he just wanted to make sure he heard right.  
  
"Why yes."  
  
"Then have no fear! For that jackass will be brought to justice and Yakima can be free to wander the Glacier Country in peace once again!" he finished this statement with a growl and a pose which ended with his fist raised in the air. Kurama turned as if by instinct behind him to where the Koorime should have been, a glare planted on his face as he watched the giant oaf in front of him, his hand planted firmly on his weapon.  
  
"Don't wet your pants big boy save all that for the demon." Yusuke mumbled shoving him towards the door.  
  
When the small click of the door behind them signaled Koenma leaned back in his chair, sighing. "You should go home, it would be best that way."  
  
"I'm not going home..."  
  
"Hmm...that's fine. You can stay here if you want, Botan could show you to the guest rooms."  
  
"No.really, that's alright...I have some business to take care of in the makai." Kurama replied smoothly.  
  
"Don't tell me you're...but you can't! Yusuke will stop you." Koenma choked. Had he lost his mind? That idea should have never even crossed his mind! But then again this is Kurama.  
  
"What I do shouldn't be any of your concerns."  
  
"Like hell it is! You could be charged with treason."  
  
"That's like signing your own death warrant Kurama, you can't!" Botan pleaded. "  
  
"Who said I was going to be caught...?" With these final words he bowed respectfully then walked from the room, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh.my poor, sweet Shu-kun."  
  
"I'm fine Kaasan.really."  
  
Shiori sighed brushing red bangs from her beloved son's face. "You know I'm only looking out for you."  
  
Kumara smiled. "Yes.I know." // Oh boy...here we go, the guilt trip.//  
  
"Then maybe you'd take better care of yourself instead of trying to break a record for the giving your mother the fastest growth of gray hair."  
  
"Hey, I don't see why you're complaining.with age, comes wisdom." He grinned. //I should know.//  
  
A Chuckling a bit Shiori swatted him in the face with a pillow. "Smart ass...take care of yourself and get some rest or I'll have to tie you to the bed." Kumara watched as she got up and left closing the door behind her. Sighing to himself he got up. Glancing at his calendar he grimaced. This was going to be harder than he thought...Christmas Eve already. He would have to leave now. Pulling a white gi with a blue belt from his closet, he put it on, tying his slash tight. Thanks to the interruption from his mom he was late...but not too late, hopefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Where ya going little guy? Isn't is past your bedtime?" Hiei turned, glaring at his visitor coldly. "Well, we can do this two ways...you can give up and let me take you in, or we could do it the hard way." Yusuke said his hands resting in his pockets. // Man.I don't wanna do this.I'd kill for Kuwabara's job.//  
  
"You're either very bored or just plain stupid to have followed me out here." Hiei replied. This stranger had no business following him around.  
  
"Look, don't take it personal...but I have a job to do." He mumbled with a shrug.  
  
"Whatever." The little demon turned his back and began walking again.  
  
"Hey! Damn it Hiei I said stop!" Yusuke yelled after him powering up his spirit gun.  
  
Hiei turned, frustration forming on his face. "You don't know when to give up do you?"  
  
The teen grunted softly as the ki formed a tiny ball of light at the tip of his finger. Taking aim he fired, gasping when he saw the demon fade away. A sharp kick in the back of the neck brought him to his knees but he quickly recovered, kneeing Hiei hard in the stomach then turning and punching him in the face. The Koorime, who was still slightly injured from his last encounter with the Kitsune, stumbled a bit falling on his back. Yusuke reached out for the sword but was kicked away as Hiei flipped back on his feet. "Now you shall she the true power of the shadow sword." He growled fading to the nearest tree and slicing it in half.  
  
"Wow...a toothpick maker..." The youth teased.  
  
"Fool! You'll be sorry!" The top part of the tree slid from its bottom and landed on the ground with a thud, then begin to change form. It formed a skinny brown creature with the head of a gargoyle and razor sharp claws. It lay crouched in a fetal position as it transformed only moving after its wings grew out. "Here's your toothpick." Hiei sneered.  
  
Yusuke backed up, shock written on his face. "That's one ugly piece of wood."  
  
Obeying its master's silent request it attacked Yusuke, slashing out at him furiously. His usual green uniform was now stained in blood and hung in several places but he still fought back, Hiei on the other hand had continued on his path again leaving Yusuke and his creation alone. After all, he had much more important thing to do than to deal with some Ningen, but then it happened, a scream echoed through the woods of the snowy region. Hiei turned towards the sound, frowning. The monster he created followed his gaze sniffle the air, obviously smelling blood, long enough for Yusuke to fire another spirit gun through his chest. //Damn...that was Kuwabara. I just know it! // Hiei on the other hand had already gone for the noise came from the direction of his home.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ha! Is this all?"  
  
Kuwabara snorted, wiping blood from the side of his mouth. "I don't know what you just said but I know it would piss me off. In his right hand he held his spirit sword. "Don't make me laugh ningen!" The demon had the appearance of a pale ningen, tall and very muscular with piercing eyes and a boyish face. An illusion monster, he wore blue jeans and a light blue shirt, the clothes of a ningen, hiding his real appearance. He matched his opponent in height, laughing as he noticed Kuwabara was slowly starting to weaken. He taunted Kuwabara in some strange language and it angered him greatly.  
  
"You..." Hiei sneered. "You don't belong here so if I were you I'd get lost." The Koorime jumped down from the tree he was hiding on landing slowly on the snow-covered ground.  
  
" So! You think you can beat me when your detective could not?" he chuckled softly.  
  
Hiei narrowed his crimson eyes at the demon. "I remember you now.you bastard." He didn't know why or where, but he was attacked by this demon before, in this same area! But...why was he just remembering it now?  
  
"Old friend?" Kuwabara huffed besides him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hiei turned just in time to see Yusuke skid to a stop besides him. "Who the hell is that?" He asked pointing.  
  
"Now way Urameshi, that's my demon back off!" the red head yelled, his hands balled into fists.  
  
"Yeah...whatever but if you ask me I think he's got you whipped."  
  
"You ignorant fools are really getting on my nervures...now would you move or do I have to move you my way?" Hiei muttered leaping into the air, a ball of fire formed on his fist. Kuwabara watched as it connected with a large explosion, cheering loudly. Yusuke on the other hand had his attention somewhere else. From the woods a shadow emerged slowly but steadily. It was Kurama. He had transformed again, just like he had in Koenma's office. His silver hair fell like rain about his waist, his eyes yellow. The only difference was his ears, which stood straight up on his head.  
  
"Leave now! You have no business here!" he called out, in a strange tounge.  
  
The demon, who had been fighting Hiei, turned narrowing his eyes at the new comer. "So...you can understand me? Not many people know my language."  
  
Hiei followed his opponent's gaze, frowning at the familiar voice. //That damn Kistune just doesn't know when to quit does he?//  
  
Kurama chuckled softly stepping into the clearing. "How I know your language shouldn't be what you should be worrying about right now"  
  
The demon nodded. "Yes...I see, you seem like you'd be a better adversary anyway." Raising his hand he brought it down on the back of his victim's neck then kicked him hard in the back. Hiei, who hadn't expected such an attack, let out a small moan before falling. Kurama and the others watched as Hiei stumbled and fell landing with a soft thud.  
  
"Damn...Hiei!" Yusuke muttered rushing forward to the demon's aid. Kurama's hand snapped out motioning for him stop.  
  
"The poor guy...I actually feel sorry for him" Kuwabara said. Most of his energy gone, he stumbled to keep his balance until Yusuke came to his aid.  
  
Hiei felt himself slowly slipping off into darkness, looking up last time he saw youko running towards him, calling out his name before giving way to a peaceful darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
The streets were crowded, filled with people from all over as they wondered past the many shops. "Do you think Mother would like the blue one or the white?" Kurama asked holding up two glass flowers his face aglow.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I don't care." The fire demon asked nonchalantly shrugging, snorting slightly when Kurama's cheerful mood faded.  
  
"Hiei...Christmas is a very special time of year." the fox said waving his hands in a gesturing manor. He wore a black sweater decorated with roses and jeans.  
  
"Hn, I know you told me, but don't expect anything from me just because of some stupid ningen belief." Hiei replied. He chose to remain in his usual black despite the occasional stares from the colorful crowd.  
  
"Well, expect one from me because you're my friend and I care..." He smiled embracing his friend in a warm hug chuckling at the surprised look on his face before walking off motioning for him to follow.  
  
Hiei stared after the retreating figure in wonder, red locks blowing gracefully in the wind. Did that just happen...? He started to follow but found that the ground seemed to sallow him, the more he struggled the more he sunk until he fell through screaming out into the darkness.  
  
Cold? Yes...it was snow. Hiei sat up rubbing his throbbing head looking around. He appeared to be back in the Makai now a forest. The soft crunching sound alerted him to an approaching youkai. Turning to face this new comer he gaped at the cloaked figure as it past for the youkai was himself. Hiei followed the figure's movements and watched as it stopped and looked up at a floating island in the sky then continued walking. It all seemed so familiar to him. Suddenly Hiei's jagan alerted him to a youkai sneaking around in the forest. Sneering He watched as it emerged sneaking up sneaking up behind what appeared to be him. Reaching for his belt, he rushed forwards sword raised to attack with one graceful swipe. Much to his shock he went straight through the bastard, flipping and landing smoothly on his feet in a crouched position. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as the Hunter snuck behind his victim and attacked him mercilessly. //What could cause such a defeat like that? What would distract me that much? Then like a wave of rushing water his memory came flowing back. It was all clear now. The trip to the mall...it happened there when Kurama hugged him. He whispered something in his ear...what was it?  
  
A image of the Kitsune appeared now. He grinned at Hiei, his face warm and happy. He seemed to be mouthing something...I love you. Yeah that was it! Kurama whispered it into his ear. Then motioned for him to follow, but he didn't. He ran to the Makai instead...that's where it all started! Where...it...all...started. The pounding pain in his head growing, Hiei soon found it unbearable to stay in his current state and soon begin drifting farther away from the land of the living...  
  
Topazia: How'd I do? Good, bad? ^^' 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
  
Hiei emitted a low groan from his throat as he sat up, a slight haze in his eyes. Looking around he noticed that he appeared to be in a cave of some sort. A fire crackled cheerfully on the right side of the room where a figure lay prompt against the wall, legs crossed, his head down, he seemed to be in a peaceful slumber. Hiei sat up throwing back the covers looking back at the figure to see their ears twitch. Careful not to make too much noise, Hiei got up, looking around for his stuff. Glittering treasures of gold, silver, and gems lay scattered in different places. "So you're awake." the voice came at him soft sending chills down his back.  
  
"You...what do you want, why'd you bring me here?" Hiei asked coldly, his ruby eyes narrowing. He was not in the mood to play games.  
  
Chuckling the youko rose to his feet, growling softly then stretching. He kneeled before Hiei checking the Koorime's wounds and bandages. Nodding with approval when he noticed they were healing nicely. Ah the wonders of Makai plants... "That's not a nice thing to say about the person that saved your life now is it?" The kitsune purred. Hiei pushed him away, grabbing his cloak and weapon from a nearby chair he turned heading for the entrance. "Where are you going Hiei?"  
  
"I'm leaving, you're not my mother.what makes you think you can keep me here?"  
  
"At least stay until your wounds heal, remember you did have an accident." The youko pointed out nodding slightly.  
  
"I remember...I remember everything...even...that night." Hiei seemed lost between confusion and hatred. It gave the cold-hearted demon a very childish, much to the fox's amusement.  
  
"Well.?" Kurama muttered laying across his bed, his head resting in his arm.  
  
"Well what?" Hiei replied fastening his sword to his belt.  
  
"What's your answer...you never did reply." Hiei sneered at the youko. //Yeah, that's exactly what you want...for me to give in don't you, you bastard.// "I don't have to answer to you fox." He muttered.  
  
Kurama chuckled, shaking his head, causing his silvery hair to fall in his face and about his shoulders, the rest of it cascading down his back. "What are you afraid of?" he taunted softly.  
  
"Not you."  
  
He nodded. "So you are afraid. That's very peculiar, seeing as you wasn't before." Hiei snorted, he turned on his heal to leave. "Surely you didn't think I'd let you leave while wounded."  
  
"Well why not, you are the cause of my injuries after all...and besides who do you think you are trying to make me stay, my owner? Fat chance."  
  
Kurama got up from his resting place on his bed and walked to Hiei, a sly look lit up his features. "I maybe the cause of them but remember that I'm also the reason while they're healing so quickly."  
  
"If you touch me and I'll chop you tail off!" The fire demon sneered.  
  
"Touch my tail and you die painfully slow." Snapping his cloak around his shoulders to prevent the cold weather from getting through he started walking again. Suddenly the strong vines of the rose whip were wrapped around him preventing him escape.  
  
Hiei struggled against the plants grip, but his attempt was in vain as the thrones started to cut deep within his clothes scraping his flesh and healing wounds. "Have you lost your damn mind Kitsune?" What was he doing?  
  
"No...not exactly..." He replied pulling the fire demon near and pressing his lips against his. Hiei's eyes widened as he struggled once more for freedom but failed. After a few minuets Kurama released him chuckling slightly. The little demon's face appeared started.  
  
His vision...what was wrong with it? It was blurring, why? Hazy eyed he stammered on his feet like a drunken fool, until finally dropping down to one knee with a hand resting on his head. "You...you bastard." Was all that managed to escape his lips before he fell, collapsing into the youko's arms. Picking him up Kurama gently placed Hiei on the bed, pulling the covers over him.  
  
Burshing stray hairs from his face he turned to leave, stopping at the doorway to gaze at the sleeping figure on his bed. He hated to trick the demon but he doubted he would get him to stay anyway. "You may think I don't care, but...I do...really, I do."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way." He said comforting the woman as she cried. Every soft sob that escaped her mouth racked her small and fragile body to the point that he feared she would fall to pieces any moment.  
  
"Mom...please...don't cry." Shuichi cooed softly rubbing her back. At times he often missed his own mother. Her hugs, warm smiles, soft giggles, bedtime stories, her short curly hair, the sent of her favorite perfume. The bond between his stepmother and brother fascinated him sometimes and he couldn't help but wonder could she...no...would she worry about him as much as her brother? He was a stepchild after all and his older brother had been there first. "Mom?" He started timidly.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes dark and red from lack of sleep and from crying. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"If.if I ever went missing, would you cry for me like you do my brother?" Shuichi lowered his head almost afraid of her answer. What could he expect? She wasn't his real mother.  
  
She tilted her head to the side and stared up at him, a thoughtful look played across her face. "Why of course I would silly...why wouldn't I? You both mean so much too me. One of you without the other would be like a sky without stars. They go hand in hand. You both are my stars, shinning with unimaginable beauty and I am your sky to fall back on." Brushing a hand through his soft hair she smiled, her tears dry.  
  
Shuichi grinned back at her feeling better. "Don't worry! He'll walk through the door any second now." He said sitting down next to their Christmas tree. "And besides, who'd miss opening presents?" he motioned towards the pile with his hands. Shiori smiled at him nodded before letting her gaze wander towards the window of the living room. Though covered with a thin sheet of frost, she could still make out the darkness of the sky, due to the time and an upcoming snowstorm. What had she done wrong? Was he not happy? Had she not shown him love over the past sixteen years? She remembered the long steps she took to reach the closed door of his room that day. With a trey of snacks in hand she opened the door expecting to find him reading or sitting at his desk sound asleep by the window with his face in a book, his soft silky read hair falling about his face, shoulders and back like a waterfall, making him appear angelic. Sadly, when the door was open she found neither, but and empty room instead leaving her to wonder like a mother should, what happened to her beloved son. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chatper 7  
  
"You're growing soft Kitsune." The demon taunted twirling the blade he held like a true expert.  
  
"My behaviors shouldn't be your concern right now." Kurama said smoothly, whipping out a rose and using his youkai to making the petals fall from it and circle him like a shield. Shortly after he left his den a youkai tried to gang up on him, not that he was worried.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Smirking the demon rushed forwards, sword raised. With a point of his finger Kurama directed the petals towards his opponent, most, which he deflected but the one's he missed cut deep within his skin leaving deep wounds. Moving quickly the demon brought the blade down dangerously close towards Kurama's stomach but the cunning fox flipped, picking up a small blade of grass in the process. Landing neatly behind him he poked the piece into his' opponent's back, extending it into a long blade. The demon let out a loud shriek before bursting into flames. Shrugging it off, Kurama hurried off. He had something to do...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's eyes fluttered open. Groaning softly he tried to sit up cursing when he found he couldn't. Now he remembered. That bastard Kurama had slipped him something when he kissed him. He tried to move again but stopped, silently confirming that whatever he was slipped not only stunned him, but also knocked him out for a while. Finally giving up he decided to just wait for the effect to wear off and plot the youko's pain strikingly slow death. What else was there to do? His eyes fell on the entrance of the warded cave, snow had begun to pile up and soon he found himself thinking about Yukina. Unlike him, his twin was kind and gentle. He pictured her, childish like features lit up at the sight of so many ningen customs, lights, decorated trees, colors... She'd probably stay with Genkai, unless that idiot Kwabara invited her over for Christmas or whatever it was. Kurama obviously was with that woman and his brother...and no doubt Yusuke was either somewhere with Keiko or Kwabara. Attempting to break free from his prison again he sighed once he failed, again. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama casually walked down the street a large bag in his hand. Though it was late, the street had the appearance of day with so many Christmas lights. Hands shoved in his pockets he trudged on stopping when he came to his two-story house. He heard laughter from the inside; they must have started without him. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside. The laughter had stopped now and all eyes were on him. Shiori gasped her hands covering her mouth, tears threatening to fall again. Getting up she walked over to him, her gaze never wandering. Suddenly with newfound strength she reached up and slapped him. Kurama stumbled back in shock then lowered his head. He knew she'd bee mad. "Where have you been? You've been gone for two days and we're now just hearing from you? I thought you were hurt...or worse." Shuichi blinked at the sight. It was shocking to see her like that! She had never lifted a finger to his big brother, not even once!  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, mother." Kurama stuttered and finally met the women's gaze. She was really worried about him. She had grown slightly thin and very pale, making her puffy red eyes stand out greatly. She appeared frailer than normal, like a rag doll you could toss. So all this was over him. Because she had been worried about his safety...  
  
Snapping out of his daze he noticed now that she was chuckling. Tilting his head to the side he waited, full of curiosity. Her laughter subsided; she brought him into a warm hug, running her hands through his soft hair. "Minamino Shuichi! I swear you'll be the death of me...and you will if you ever attempt something like that again. What were you thinking?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I needed some extra time to go Christmas shopping and got caught up in time." He replied holding up his large bag. She looked at him skeptically, she knew him too well. "Alright...you got me. I guess I just needed time to think about some things..." he finished. An honest answer, sort of.  
  
She nodded knowingly. "You know that I'm here if you want to talk about it.I've always have been." He nodded in response.  
  
"Hey! This is all touching but since he's back can we open up gifts? That's a pretty big bag he's got." Shuichi said looking up at his older brother. Smiling Kurama begin to empty his load and separate them into piles. Shuichi wasted no time in opening his. He received two volumes of the new comic book he begged his mother for, a new playstation game, rare holographic poster of his favorite anime series and a golden locket with a fox sitting on a ruby containing a picture of his family inside. Shuichi thanked his brother and hugged him. Kurama in return chuckled and hugged back, ruffling the younger one's hair in the process. Shiori opened her first gift to reveal a crystallized rose. It was glowing with a glittery substance. It was a rare rose from the Makai, with the ability to grant invisibility. To most of the demon world it was lost forever, but Kurama could grow it in a hot second. Shiori's next gift was a large planted flower. It was beautiful, it's layered petals a glittery gold color. Kurama explained that it lived off of music and that if she sung to it, the plant would produce a gem the same color as the mood of the song. (Black for dark, misty for haunting, blue for sad, red for angry, yellow for bright, clear for happy, and cloudy for if unsure.) For her last gift she received a large amulet on a golden chain, it's only purpose was to act as the human form of a mood charm. It once belonged to a very rich and selfish woman with few words and emotions. The people around her could tell when she wanted to be bothered by the color of the necklace her father gave her.  
  
"Where'd you get the money to pay for all this? And where did it come from?" Shiori asked quietly.  
  
"From merchants...they gave the stuff away for such cheep prices I had to get them for you." Kurama lied. He knew she wouldn't take it well if she knew how he really got them. Oh! Where they came from? I forgot to tell you that in my past life I was a fox demon that was famous for thievery, manipulating plants, and seductive good looks...so I just kinda stopped by the old den and picked up a few things, hope you don't mind. He knew exactly what she'd do. First, she'd laugh, second she'd give him a strange look after confirming he was serious, and finally...she would faint. That would go well.  
  
"Shuichi?" he snapped out of his daze and turned to his mother, her face stern. "You shouldn't have spent that much money on Christmas things...you- "  
  
"Yeah I know, it's the thought that counts, but really it was nothing and I wanted to do it." He replied. The touching moment was interrupted with a knock on the door, which was opened by Shiori.  
  
"Oh...Yusuke! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here today?"  
  
"Merry Christmas Mrs. Minamino." He sounded troubled, his words strained. "I wanted to speak with Kur...Shuichi for a moment."  
  
Shiori studied the boy for a moment; she sensed something wrong but didn't question him about it. "Alright...come in..." she said stepping inside to allow entry.  
  
He shook his head and smiled politely. "No, no I'm fine." His face then fell back to its original sad trait, one not usually found on Yusuke. Nodding Shiori motioned for her son to answer the door and walked back to her presents, gathering them together while ushering her stepson upstairs to his room.  
  
Kurama watched them leave before turning back to his friend. "I assume that you're not her for eggnog...or caroling for that matter." He said after a slight pause.  
  
Yusuke released a tired sigh, running a hand through his sleek hair. "I wish it was that easy...but unfortunately it's not. Kurama...there's a warrant out for your arrest you're wanted for crimes against the Reikai."  
  
Topazia: there! How was that? I might continue depending on the types of reviews I get. Don't want to keep typing if I'm boring people. ^^' Oh, and sorry for the misunderstanding Dark of Sky, the flashback ends when Hiei starts slipping away. Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

"I figured it would be only a matter of time before you came. So...how long I'm in for? 100yrs...or life?" The redhead asked thoughtfully.  
  
Yusuke frowned at the youko's nonchalant attitude towards the situation but continued anyway. "You've been sentenced to death Kurama.the Reikai council have concluded that you're helping Hiei and will soon team up with him again to steal like you have in the past."  
  
"Hm.and my family?" He waved a graceful hand behind him, motioning towards the stairs. "What about them? Do they really expect me to leave them so suddenly?"  
  
"There's two ways to go about the situation. You can have them drugged to where their memory of you will be gone, or you can tell them about your luxurious past life."  
  
"Surely they don't expect me to-"  
  
"No..." Yusuke replied shaking his head. "Koenma made the excuse saying that you currently can't be found." He turned his head sharply to the empty streets before pushing Kurama inside and ducking beneath the window. Before Kurama could question his friend about his actions Yusuke told him to act natural and to be quiet. Nodding, now sensing what had him so troubled, Kurama sat down in a chair pretending to be sleep until the thing past.  
  
Cursing Yusuke got back up to his feet and dusted himself off. "Damn.they're looking for me."  
  
"Yusuke?" Kurama questioned from his chair, his face stern.  
  
"They're watching me and Kuwabara to make sure we don't sneak off and warn you. You're already a wanted man, you've recently committed a crime and now you've helped a wanted criminal escape, they're after you.and now that they know you're around here they won't hesitate to go after you. Listen you can't stay here, if you do they'll come for you here and I know you don't want them involved." Yusuke nodded towards the stairs where his mother and little brother were. "So your safest place is back on your own turf. You also need to remove Hiei from your den, if they find him there he'll be killed on the spot."  
  
The fox blinked with surprise. "How'd you...?"  
  
"Where else would you take him?" The youth replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Kurama inquired softly. He didn't have to come here; Yusuke could have just left him alone until they came for him...  
  
"Because..." Yusuke's eyes traveled to the floor again. "We're not the ones assigned to this case. Since we're friends the council doesn't want anything to get in the way of us capturing you so they're handling it."  
  
Kurama stared at him for a while as if processing what was just said and then smiled. "You should go home now...enjoy the holiday." There was nothing to worry about after all, for now that is. But let it come. He would worry about it when the time was right.  
  
"But how can you be so cheerful?"  
  
"I am Youko Kurama...if anyone tried to bring me in I'll make them regret the day they ever heard my name whispered."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shone brightly through the entrance of the cave, but that wasn't what woke him up, it was footsteps. "Baka Kitsune! If you don't let me go this instant I swear I'll slit your throat and wash your face in the pool of your own blood!" Hiei screeched, still confined to the bed with Kurama's rose whip. If he wasn't wounded it would've only take a few moments to hunt the fox down and beat the snot out of him, which was his plan as soon as he healed  
  
Red eye's widened in shock as they peered into the cave. "Hiei! Watch you're language..." Yukina scolded walking to the bed. He snorted at her then turned away as she began to unwrap the whip from around his body. "How long has it been?" she added finally, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "How long has it been, since you started looking for me, brother?" Hiei turned to match her soft gaze with his questioning one.  
  
He opened his mouth to answer any answer but none came. "Yukina..." Then Hiei turned his head, his eyes instantly dropping to the floor. He couldn't look her in the eye, no, not now.  
  
"Answer me Hiei." She whispered softly, a hint of anger on her quiet face. The fire demon had closed his eyes, appearing asleep almost. "All this time I've been looking for my brother and you've been right besides me the whole time. To find out that you lie to me is...it's too much. Did you not care for me?"  
  
Hiei sat up, resting himself on his elbows. Opening his eyes he sighed, a small smile playing upon his lips. 'Yukina.you has always been thought of as my sister. I've never failed to watch you, or keep you from danger. I just...didn't want you to know."  
  
"Know what Hiei?" she interrupted softly, her eyes softening with sadness. "Know what?" She now rested her hands in her lap, her head turned away from him.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He snapped. Not now, he'd tell her later.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, you should know that it doesn't matter to me. I'd love you anyway." He nodded never looking her in the eye. She was right, she didn't care, but for some reason her never had the courage to... "They're coming for you, you know."  
  
Hiei's eyes traveled in her direction, a quizzical look on his face. "Oh? Really, and just who do they think they are?"  
  
"The council, you've been sentenced to death Hiei. That's how I found out about you being..." Yukina's head lowered, her hand clutched her kimono tightly crumpling it in her hands.  
  
Hiei blinked. So it was those bastards...oh well, better now than never. "So? I can take care of myself."  
  
"Hiei, in case you haven't noticed, you're wounded." she added pointing to his bloodstained bandages.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you care about your health?"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
Sighing Yukina finally gave in and used the one thing she had been holding back. "They're going to kill Kurama too."  
  
Hiei's head snapped in her direction, his eyes widening in disbelief. /Kurama.../  
  
"Hiei.I know you care about Kur-"  
  
"Don't talk stupid, they can hang him up from his ass if they want, see if I care." Hiei spat back, his eyes narrowing. Yukina could do nothing but watch as he got up and walked off into the forest, never turning once to look back.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama started at the flask in front of him. If he used it, his mother would have know memory of him, Shuichi Minamino, or no memory who she thought he was. Would she be happier that way? He preferred to have her remember all of him. But if so, that would mean he would have to tell her about his past life. It would make since for him to just up and leave. It would cause her more pain and he couldn't do that. Kurama knew well that he wanted this choice over all, but, how could tell her about that? Most ningens were very skeptical about these types of things. He could always show her. He pictured His mother screaming with terror before falling unconscious while lil' Shu-chan cheered and carried on. /That should be a blast./  
  
"Shuichi?" Kurama turned, looking to see his brother leaning on the rail of the staircase.  
  
"Lil Shu-chan? What are you doing up at time like this?" He threw a side wards glance at the clock on the wall. "It's 2:39am. You know you need your sleep."  
  
The boy crinkled his nose at his brother, not liking the pet name that was given to him. "I can't sleep." He replied, finishing his walk down the stairs and sitting next him. "What's that?" he pointed to the bottle.  
  
"It's a...present, from Yusuke."  
  
"Oh...I see." He snuggled next to Kurama yawning slightly.  
  
"Lil' Shu-kun, what do you think of me?" Kurama asked randomly.  
  
The smaller boy looked up at him curiously, but thought about it for a while. "You're my favorite brother." He answered truthfully, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
Chuckling Kurama ruffled the youth's hair smiling. "I'm your only brother."  
  
"That's true too, but you're still my favorite." The boy piped cheerfully. Kurama smiled, he had to admit that he was nothing like his brother when he was younger, but then again, his brother wasn't a reincarnated fox demon in a child's body either. Leaning back he rested his head on his pillow tired from earlier events. Sadly though, his peace was interrupted yet again by another visitor, and an unusual one at that.  
  
"Botan?"  
  
The bubbling blue haired angel of death winked and smiled at him, waving cheerfully from outside his window. "Hello Shuichi-kun!"  
  
"Botan...we do have a door, ever thought of knocking there?" Kurama muttered.  
  
"Why of course not silly! Now why would I do a thing like that? I'm not staying, I'm stopping by." the girl replied.  
  
Kurama sighed shaking his head; he got up and opened the door for her. "Because it let's people know that they don't have to shoot you, thinking you're some weirdo trying to break the glass of their window."  
  
She shrugged. "Sounds reasonable to me...but anyway. Down to business. I'm here for your final decision."  
  
Kurama's eyes turned away from her and settled on the couch, where two eyes, peered back at him before quickly ducking away again. "We should move this discussion elsewhere." He motioned her up the stairs towards his room.  
  
"Ooh.Shuichi's bringin a girl to his room!" His brother cooed from the couch. This would make perfect blackmail later...now all he needed was his camera.  
  
"Can it squirt. And go to sleep!"  
  
Kurama let Botan in and closed the door behind them instantly setting up a barrier preventing anyone from entering or snooping. "Well, I guess this will have to do for know." Botan said finally.  
  
"What do you mean you guess? I 'm not rich you know!" So what if he didn't have a big office like Koenma or any other rich person. Did it matter? He was happy with his room. Sighing Kurama plopped down on his bed, looking up at the girl.  
  
"Your decision Kurama." She repeated quietly.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "How can I choose? No matter what, I'll still lose." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Now I wouldn't say that." Botan replied, a mischievous grin on her face. "I have just the thing to help you make your choice!" Digging within her kimono she pulled out what looked like a mini laptop computer. When she flipped it open Kurama could see that it had no keys at all. The screen was black. "This little beauty here can make a prediction of what might happen."  
  
"Either way it goes there could be devastating effects." Kurama noted softly.  
  
"You never know until you try." Botan insisted.  
  
He threw her a strange look, letting his human side get the better of him. The was one of Koenma's ' toys' it was supposed to have a strange feel to it."  
  
"Well...I guess I do want to know." The small the screen of the gadget begin to glow and soon Kurama begin to have a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, a pinching feeling. No, wait, it felt like something was tugging on the inside of his stomach. The sensation grew into a slight pain, increasing until Kurama finally gave in to the welcoming darkness that surrounded him.  
*~*~*~*~  
"Hiei..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She cringed from his harsh tone. "Nothing, it's nothing." She muttered stopping in her tracks. They had been traveling in the snow for a while now, not that it bothered her. She loved the snow. The thing that did bother her was that Hiei hadn't spoken since they had left. Was he mad at her?  
  
"I'm not mad at you Yukina, just thinking about something." Hiei said. He turned around walking back towards her. "I'm...sorry." He added sincerely, and cautiously, as if not used to saying it.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to know those things...it's my job to be worried about you or know what you're thinking..." He paused for a moment, his head searching the area for their unwanted visitor. "And it's my job to protect you!" the demon sneered as he pushed her back knocking her to the ground and taking out his sword. Yukina grunted propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"Don't come near me Yukina."  
  
"But Hiei."  
  
"Get back! Run!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Damn it listen to me an get ba-" A fist connected sharply with the side of his face sending him back. Steadying himself Hiei readied his sword.  
  
A woman's laughter echoed throughout the snowy region. "Hiei...I can't believe I caught you off guard."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Show yourself you spineless bitch."  
  
"Hiei!" The fire demon spun around scowling at what he saw.  
  
"You dirty bastard! Let her go!" he spat. The woman before him appeared human, but Hiei knew better. She was hiding her youkai. The demon's skin was pale, and she had soft, silky black hair that fell about her shoulders. Her dark eyes laughed at him, which only succeeded in pissing him off further. Her outfit was composed of a black and white kimono that was accompanied by a cloak. Her arm was tightly wrapped around Yukina's neck.  
  
"Sure...if you lay down your weapon and come with me." the woman replied smiling. Using this sister of his was a great idea, her good would be over sooner than she expected.  
  
"Hiei, don't do it! Don't worry about it." Yukina gasped struggling in her grip. Maybe if she gave him a chance to run he could get to safety and met up with Kurama again.  
  
"No! Have you lost your damn mind! You're not going to be left behind!" He shouted back.  
  
"Well good! Get your ass up here and save me! I kinda can't breathe here!" she answered.  
  
"Now who should what their language?"  
  
"Hiei! I will hurt you..."  
  
"Getting kinda violent aren't we?"  
  
The demon growled with frustration. "Enough talking! What's your answer Hiei!"  
  
You want my answer? I'll give you one..." Jumping into the air he phased away, landing in a tree behind her. She growled looking around for him, still holding Yukina. Suddenly he jumped from the tree kicking her in the back of the neck causing her and Yukina to fall in a pile on the ground. Taking advantage to the moment Yukina quickly got up and ran.  
  
"Oh no you don't sweetie." the Demon mumbled, taking a wooden straw out of her pocket and blowing through it. Hiei, who had landed not far from them, knelt on the ground clutching his wounded side. It seemed that every time he got a chance to let it heal something happened to help it reopen again, damn it. Looking up at the woman he saw a small object zooming away from her and connect, hitting his sister in the back of her neck. Yukina stopped in her tracks, her hand reaching up to the needle in her neck. Pulling it out with a soft grunt, she examined it before swaying and falling backwards onto the blanking snow.  
  
Topazia: I know I haven posted in a while but I have an excuse! The computer decided to start acting up on me. But not to worry, I'll post more soon...promise! 


	9. Chapter 9

Topazia: *Hugs Shea* Thanks! It's my lovely reviewers that keep me going! ^^  
  
"Yu...Yukina!" Hiei yelled rising to his feet and rushing towards her. "Damn it...Damn it! I told you to stay back!"  
  
"Yeah...I know...you don't have to rub it in..." she replied weakly. It wasn't like she didn't try to get away, and besides, she wouldn't have went far anyway, not without her brother.  
  
"Damn it...hang in there! Don't die on me yet!" Hiei muttered clutching her to his chest.  
  
She smiled at him, a tear rolling down her check stopping to rest in the snow only to transform into jewel form. "Kurama...I know you care for him Hiei...don't deny it. Just...just take care of yourself ok?" Hiei was such a bad liar, well, when it came to matters of the heart he was. But in the end he always seemed to sort things out.  
  
"Yukina...?" Hiei lifted her hand to his face. It had grown warm...warmer than it was supposed to be...she was dead. He had failed, failed as her brother, he was supposed to protect her and he couldn't. Hugging the body tight to him he screamed. His mournful cry echoing throughout the quiet forest as bits of snow rained from the clouded sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey mom! Where's the remote? I can't find it!"  
  
"It's right were you left it Shuichi."  
  
"Oh...thanks..."  
  
Kurama sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. He was...still in his living room. "Man...I just had the most messed up dream." He mumbled. Shiori walked in and sat on the couch next to her older son, a distant look on her face. It puzzled Kurama a little; didn't she want to know why he was so troubled? She usually did.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shuichi asked. He sat back into the couch, pushing against it to feel its softness.  
  
Shiori shrugged. "I don't know...it just seems like there's something missing."  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked curiously. He wanted to know, he recently read a book about things like this. Sometimes they ended up being memories from a past life. No answer. "Mother?" Oh great they were ignoring him...what did he do now? "Hey...look I'm sorry, you guys can talk to me now."  
  
"That's funny, you've been doing that for a while now." Shuichi mumbled.  
  
"Yes, I do find it strange." His mother replied. She picked up a book from nearby book and started flipping through it.  
  
This was really starting to piss Kurama off. He apologized didn't he? So why did they still ignore him? If it was one thing he couldn't stand it had to be being deprived of attention, especially when he wanted it. Fed up, he walked towards the TV and stood in front of it. "If you're trying to tick me off, it worked." Still no answer. Finally tired of their game he went to the only thing that would get their attention, the TV! He reached to turn it off but froze and yanked his hand back as it went through.  
  
"Kurama! They can't see or hear you silly!"  
  
The red head turned around. "Botan? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" he sneered. Wait, this was Botan here...what was he expecting?  
  
"I was watching you...you can be quiet amusing sometimes." The bubbling girl said. She said it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
"Yeah...thanks...I think." Kurama mumbled. She had been there the whole time and said nothing? Suddenly the urge to strangle her came to mind, Koenma wouldn't miss her that much.  
  
"Sometimes...I dream, about someone. Someone I should know." Shiori said suddenly.  
  
Kurama looked towards her then back at Botan. "I never existed to them and she seems to be troubled by it."  
  
"That's just strange. I saw something like on TV. Tell me about it." Shuichi shifted his gaze towards her. His mother would often wake up sometimes and tell him about her dreams most of them were about a quiet redhead.  
  
Botan nodded. "There's affects to you using the potion and they seem to be working." She hated this option it wasn't a fair one. How could you let a person go on like this? Always waking up to old memories, the good and bad.  
  
Kurama stared at his mother as a smile crept up on her face. "I know it sounds strange but it's almost like they're memories." He didn't like this...his mother was different. They had a special bond, one no potion could break. He couldn't stand it. What if it didn't work and one day she realized that the boy she dreamed about was her son?  
  
Shuichi looked at them curiously. "Aren't you troubled by your dreams?"  
  
"No, not a t all." Shiori replied thoughtfully. Why should she be? So far the boy in her dreams had shone her no reason to fear him, just love.  
  
"And you believe them?"  
  
"Every bit..."  
  
Kurama nodded slightly. "She still remembers a little bit, this won't work." He ran a hand through his hair. Things just weren't going right for him.  
  
"Would you like to view your other option Kurama?" Botan asked. Not that he really needed too. One only needed an imagination to see what would happen in that situation.  
  
"No...I don't think so...I've had about all I can..." He grew tense suddenly.  
  
"Kurama?" Botan asked curiously, a hand lay upon his shoulder. What was wrong?  
  
"Someone's...trying to break through my barrier." He replied softly.  
  
Botan nodded, and as she did so the same tugging feeling found it's way back to Kurama's stomach, pulling him back to reality and onto the floor of his bedroom.  
  
"Hey, is there something going on between you two that I should know about?"  
  
Kurama turned his head to his window, shock written on his face. "No! No, you don't understand! I was helping Kurama-kun with his decision honestly!" Botan stammered nervously.  
  
"Yusuke! You dog, what are you up to now?" Kurama said grinning as Yusuke hoisted himself through his window.  
  
"Oh, you know me, same old, same old." He replied cheerfully. "You need to take it easy Botan...you make yourself sound suspicious of something." He added, a mischievous grin playing across his lips. The girl giggled slightly rubbing the back of her head. "So, Kurama, made your chose yet?"  
  
The fox shook his head, his hair flowing in movement before falling back into place. "There's no point, either way the outcome still pisses me off." He answered gravely.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama! I'm sure it'll turn out just fine." Botan said. Or maybe not, but it was still good to hope.  
  
"Yeah, because yours truly has an idea!" Yusuke proclaim striking a pose. The kistune shook his head. Oh boy, hit the deck.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of..." Botan muttered.  
  
Kurama chuckled. "I wonder what caused hell to freeze over to make this rare event occur?"  
  
"I heard that Seaweed...what are you trying to say?" the youth shot back. Kurama glared at him, if it was one thing he couldn't stand it had to be being called seaweed. It was an annoying nickname Yusuke had picked up to tease him about his human name. They didn't even sound alike, did they?  
  
Kurama shrugged. "It depends on how you take it...of course I meant no harm of it but you took it another way. So if you think I'm trying to call you an idiot...I'm not. You're just putting words in my mouth...meaning you're insinuating something on your own and that you must believe you're an idiot so, and since you do...I guess it's true."  
  
Yusuke and Botan stared at him for a moment "I don't understand half of what you said..." Yusuke muttered shaking his head. "But knowing you, it was wrong."  
  
"So, what's this big idea of yours?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I shouldn't tell you anything after that lovely little paragraph you just gave me, but I'm a nice guy. You can manipulate plants right?"  
  
"Duh, so what about it?"  
  
"Ever try making them take form into something besides weapons?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Where are you going with this?"  
  
Yusuke pulled him near. "If you can control plants you should be able to..." (Like I'd tell you! You'll find out in the next chapter...or when I get back from Vacation.) 


	10. Chapter 10

Topazia: Thanks again for reviewing! I love you guys! As far as worrying about Yukina...well. Let's wait till we cross that path shall we? ^^'  
"Yu...Yukina..." Glittery jewels littered the ground around them. Glittery black jewels. Whimpering softly Hiei balled his hands into tight fists, slamming them down on the ground repeatedly. Why did it have to end this way? A soft chuckle sounded from behind him.  
"You will come with me now Hiei! Or, suffer the fate of your beloved twin." The woman sneered.  
  
Hiei gently laid Yukina's body on the soft snow resting her hands across her chest. She appeared sleeping, as if nothing was wrong, but he knew better. "I'd never give myself up so easily. I don't go to trash, trash comes to me." The Koorime sneered.  
  
"I don't think you have much say in the matter, you're already weak and wounded." The demon replied running her hand through her hair. "All I have to do is take care of you and your partner in crime will fall right into my hands." She balled her fists while smirking.  
  
"He has nothing to do with this. Keep him out of it!" How dare she use him like a toy.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that...I've been hired to bring you both in and that's what I'm going to do." She extended her fist forward, opening it and releasing a shiny black substance. It wrapped around Hiei bounding him to the spot. The more he struggled the tighter it seemed to become, sneaking and curling it's way around his already battered body. "Not talking so big are we? Maybe if you yell in agony your friend will come to your aid, not that there's much I can do...you already seem weak from blood loss."  
  
Hiei snorted at the demon, spitting at her feet. "If that's your plan then try again. I'd rather die then to depend on him!" He cringed again, as she tightened her hold on him, thoughts of slicing her in several places came to mind, but in his condition he needed a miracle. He swore bitterly, seeing as his demise was near and all this started with a phrase, a single phrase.  
  
If it weren't for Kurama, maybe this wouldn't have ever happened. He wouldn't have been hurt, he would have never tried to steal that damn sword again, and Yukina would still be alive. But he couldn't blame the fox. Hell, he needed him...he needed the Kistune but his pride was getting the best of him. Mainly because he wasn't used of having to be saved, no, not him! Hiei hated to admit it, but he'd do anything to have the fox next to him right now, holding him, worrying about him, anything to have... Unable to take it anymore he squeezed his eyes shut, his mind screaming all of what his mouth refused to say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama's eyes were closed tight with concentration, as he transferred some of his youkai into his project. Yusuke actually thought of something good for once. He was still hesitant to use it though, what if it didn't work? "That's it Kurama, just a little more." Yusuke mumbled. Botan squealed with delight, bouncing around the room merrily.  
  
"Almost finished Yusuke, I just need to...ah!" A sharp stabbing sensation struck him suddenly and the fox's hand shot up to cover his heart. His eyes widened he sat there for a moment trying to regain his breath.  
  
"Ku...rama?" Botan asked cautiously. His yell had caught her off guard but she quickly rushed to see what had happened, as well as Yusuke.  
  
"What happened Fox boy, you ok?" Yusuke place a steady hand on Kurama's shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
"There's something wrong, with Hiei." Kurama managed after a while, his hand still in its place over his heart. Silence had fallen over the room now.  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "How can you tell?" He didn't feel any different, what was Kurama talking about anyway? The pain he felt could have come from something he ate, it happens all the time, he should know.  
  
"I just can...it's a natural feeling a person sometime has when someone they care about is in trouble." the redhead replied. Quietly he got up and dusted himself off, covering his project from view.  
  
"But, you can't just leave it here." Botan protested motioning towards the covered item. "What if it doesn't work?" He could have at least tested the thing first.  
  
Kurama's eyes wandered in her direction. "Be careful what you say Botan, plants have feelings too." He paused for a while, a small smile playing on his lips. He shook his head, releasing a soft chuckle. " I don't know how to thank you all, you've been so helpful to me. It's a shame I may never see you again."  
  
Yusuke snorted and shoved his head in his pockets. "Don't say that, if it's one thing I hate, it's got to be goodbyes. We'll see each other again anyway, so don't get any ideas."  
  
"Yusuke's right, we'll meet again, that's what friends are supposed to do." Botan gave him a reassuring smile, one that he would miss dearly. He'd miss all you them, lil' Shu-chan's annoying teasing, Kuwabara's bad attempt at short jokes, Yusuke's cockiness, Botan's bubbly personality, and most of all, his mother's wonderful smile. To her he owed the most. Nodding to his friends Kurama waved one last time before disappearing through his bedroom window. He had to leave then, for it he hadn't he wouldn't want to leave, and plus Hiei was in need of his help, somewhere...  
  
Topazia: there! Another Chapter finished! Still, wondering what Kurama was working on? Well, I tell you later. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kurama's mind raced as he fazed into view, his den in front of him. He knew something was wrong with Hiei, but a wounded youkai was harder to locate than a healthy one so he decided to check here first. He walked thought the entrance. Nodding approvingly when he saw that nothing had been touched. Then his eyes wandered over towards his beds, it was a mess. The soft sheets lay halfway off the bed, covered in dried blood. The rose whip he used to tie Hiei down with had been removed and careful curled up and placed on his bead.  
  
It angered him a little to know that someone other than Him or Hiei had been in his den until he picked up a scent, a new one. It had a sweet smell to it and Kurama instantly confirmed that it was a woman. There was something else that lingered in the air. It was...ice... "Yukina..." he breathed softly. He cringed slightly. How'd Yukina find him? Then it hit him, of course the Reikai council would have told her about it. He ran a hand through his hair, releasing a soft groan. It must have crushed her when she heard the news...  
  
Kurama turned to leave, his hands shoved in his pockets. With a scent to follow it would be easy to find them, but then he realized. Yukina was fine last time she was seen. Why couldn't she be sensed? But then a again she could be hurt, or worse... He really didn't want to think about that option.  
  
Snow had fallen earlier and tracks leading from the den could still be seen. Kurama mentally slapped himself for that one. It wasn't like him to overlook small things like this; tracks were usually the first thing he'd notice. He started out again, following his trail. He took in the small things, the way the ice covered trees glistened in the sunlight, the sounds of animals treading softly through his forest. It was all so peaceful and helped rid himself of the dreadful thoughts of Hiei and Yukina that decided to continuously make themselves known.  
  
All this came to a crashing halt suddenly when he stopped, fear coming back full force, after fallowing the trail for what seemed forever he stopped. A scent filled his noise. It was Hiei's and Kurama could tell he was bleeding freely. Yukina's was there but there was something wrong with it. His pace quicken into an all out run, fear written across his face. What if he was too late?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Batan, turned around with a big grin on her face. "So this project, this thing. It's going to help Kurama with his problem, right?" she asked softly. Her eyes traveled to Kurama's bed.  
  
Yusuke nodded in reply. "Of course it will, have I ever steered you guys wrong?" He threw her a conceited smirk and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well there was that one time a few years ago." Batan started, a thoughtful look on her face. "And then there was that time at Koenma's birthday party, then your use of Kuwabara for a decoy plan during the last mission you had...that turned out well, and then my personal favorite the time when you..."  
  
Ok, ok!" Yusuke threw his hands up defensively and grinned. "You don't have to rub it in. And besides my idea at Koenma's birthday party was perfect."  
  
"I don't think so Yuskue." She giggled slightly, sitting down in the nearest chair. "You gave him a illegal plant from the makai that's known for deadly poison and serious rashes."  
  
"Yeah, well tell that to Kurama, I found it in his room." The youth pouted.  
  
"Yusuke, Koenma starching for weeks!"  
  
"So! It's the thought that counts!"  
  
Botan started to make another commit but stopped when she spotted something moving on Kurama's bed. She let out a small yelp and fell out the chair and onto the floor. "What happened to you?" he asked. The girl sat up and pointed a shaky hand towards the covered bed.  
  
The thing sat up, letting the cool covers fall from around its body. He yawned and stretched as he checked out his surroundings. Finally his emerald eyes feel on his to visitors and he broke out into a grin, running a hand through silky red locks. "Oh, sorry, guess I over slept." He said softly. Botan stared at Yusuke and shock, who grinned back. The day ahead should prove interesting indeed!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Still refuse to scream? It would make things so much easier." The demon cooed. She still held her hold on Hiei and from the looks of it didn't seem to be thinking of letting go anytime soon.  
  
"Release me and I'll show you what it means to scream bitch." He sneered. It became obvious to him that her plan was not to kill him, but to make him suffer, something that she was doing a fine job of.  
  
She twirled the substance around her hand, drawing him near in the process. "Just one scream, I know you want to." She teased. He was so stubborn and in his current state it would be nothing to kill him, but as much as she wanted to she couldn't. He was wanted alive. Out of frustration she tugged on her line again causing Hiei to once again cringe in pain.  
  
It hurt like hell but he wouldn't give in, not now. Besides, he had a trick up his sleeve. It only seemed like he was losing his youkai but he was really using it, using it to burn through the material that held him. Wouldn't she be surprised when he broke lose?  
  
Once Hiei was close enough she raised her free hand, extending sharp claws from them. She needed to feel blood and since he was the only one around... She swung the hand down ready to cut through flesh but stopped as it was knocked away. Cursing she looked up to her attacker. "I'll ask you kindly to put him down." Hiei turned, more than surprised to see Kurama but grateful for his presence.  
  
The demon chuckled darkly and pushed her hair behind her ear. Something tinkled behind those dark eyes, but whatever it quickly faded. She put her hands her hips, licking her lips suggestively. "Well, Hello there, lover..."  
  
Topazia: There...I think I'll leave it there for now. ^^ But I should really give the demon lady a name, any ideas? 


	12. Chapter 12

Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously as he eyed the demon before him. "Kionji..." he hissed. He remembered this demon, he remembered her very well. Lovers they were not...and lovers they never had been nor will they ever be. Kionji was always persistent of him, only wanting a night in his bed and a few valuables.  
  
"I knew Hiei had been working with someone but I wasn't expecting it to be you." She put an emphasis on the last word, pointing at him with a slender finger. "I missed you." She added teasingly making Kurama frown up with disgust.  
  
The fox's eyes surveyed the area, his eyes landing of a fallen figure in the blanketing snow. His heart gave a painful jerk. "Yukina..." What did she do to deserve this? Nothing probably, but that was Kionji's nature...to strike anything down that stood in her way. "I'm sorry I got here to late Hiei." He muttered.  
  
Kionji chuckled and shifted her hips to the opposite side. "Trust me you haven't missed much action." She tugged roughly on the cord that held Hiei, but the little demon resisted...much to her shock. "I'm surprised you're still standing Hiei. Don't push your luck by fighting me."  
  
Hiei in return gave a chuckle. "You fool, you were too blinded by your own so called victory to see my plan." His smirk darkened and Kurama stepped back giving him room. Things were about to turn messy.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are but in case you haven't noticed, I have the upper hand." She Tugged harder on her line but could not bring the Koorime down. Hiei's chuckle erupted into soft laughter as he used his youkai to burn through his bindings.  
  
"I was just waiting for the right moment. Even though I was hurt, I had healed enough to were I could summon enough energy to break free." Kurama felt a smile creep across his own lips as well. The illusion Hiei had created was a good one. It was true that he did regain some of his youkai back but he was still hurt, badly. He'd be slower now... "Now who should be the one screaming? Kionji stepped back, a frown on her face. It looked like she'd fail her mission.  
  
Hiei called forth his remaining fire youkai, extending it into a sharp dagger in his hand. His blood was racing. She'd pay...this bitch would pay! Yukina's death would not be in vain! Kurama didn't feel right. For some reason he didn't want Hiei to kill Kionji and it wasn't because he cared for her. He soon realized that he wanted something from her and if she died... The blade was raised...it would only take one clean swipe. Fear shone in her eyes, the sign he had been waiting for and once it was seen Hiei waisted no time in bringing his weapon down.  
  
Kurama rushed towards them. She could not die! Not now anyway. "Hiei! Stop!" he shouted his arm reaching out to stop him as the blade was being brought down. The fox's cry seemed lost as it mixed with Kionji's scream, echoing through the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan couldn't break her eyes away from the beautiful creature in front of her. It was amazing and she was having a hard time believing it was real. "So this is Kurama's little project?" she stammered after a while.  
  
Yusuke nodded his usual cocky ' I told you so' grin plastered onto his face. "Yeah, but it was originally my idea." He walked to the bed plopping down next to its occupant and draping an arm around its shoulders.  
  
"But how'd he do it, make a clone I mean?" she reached up to tug at one of the long silky strands that rested about it's shoulders.  
  
"Well everyone knows that Kurama can turn pretty much any plant into a weapon." Yusuke tapped on his head with his forefinger. "So the old wheels started turning and I decided to see if he could use his youkai and a plant to make a copy of himself. Just a suggestion at first, I really didn't think he could do it. And you all call me brainless!"  
  
Botan sighed. " You still are...but I'll give you points for this one." She reached up to touch the clones face but it swatted her hands away.  
  
"I'm still here you know..." it grumbled. That was one trait of Kurama's. He hated being ignored.  
  
"The clone and Kurama are connected so it feeds off of his energy to stay alive. That way we also know if he's doing okay or not and its like he never left home." Yusuke continued.  
  
'Kurama' crossed his arms over his chest. How dare they talk about him as if he wasn't there! Clones had feelings too! "Ahem..."  
  
Botan jumped a little but turned to smile at him. "I'm sorry, how rude of us...er...what to call you?" Yusuke shrugged his face formed into a look of concentration Botan joined him as well and soon the room was filled with silence again.  
  
The red head shrugged, a smile across his lips. "I have an Idea...how about Kurama?" It was an obviously his name but for some reason his guests refused to see that. He wasn't bothered by it. His link through Kurama informed him that the to could be a little slow at times.  
  
Botan and Yusuke looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "Sounds good to me." The girl cheered.  
  
"Yeah whatever..." Yusuke mumbled. "Enough about names it's time to play..." a demented look found its way to Yusuke's face.  
  
Kurama wasn't sure he wanted to know what was being planned but for some reason he had a feeling that it wouldn't matter anyway. "Wha...what do you mean?"  
  
Yusuke jumped up suddenly full of energy. "Can't tell you that!" He replied grabbing the red head and dragging him from his bed and out the door. Botan followed reluctantly. This probably wouldn't end well.  
  
Topazia: I'd like to thank Shea and Hiei-san for helping me with naming my character! I appreciate it a lot! ^^ 


	13. Chapter 13

The world seemed at a stand still, the forest echoed with silence. Kionji's dark eyes shone wide with fear, Hiei's blade only inches away from her face. Kurama's hand was wrapped tightly around Hiei's giving it a soft squeeze every now and then. "Don't do it Hiei."  
  
The little demon turned, extinguishing his blade. His ruby eyes begged for vengeance, the taste of blood. "Why should I? Do you really think I'd let her live after what she did to Yukina?" he threw he a disgusted look and pointed down at her.  
  
Kurama sighed...hopefully this wouldn't turn too ugly. "I want to fight her." He answered quietly. As selfish as it sounded it was true. That was what he wanted, a final fight.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously and the fox could sense his anger rise another notch. "You expect me to just stand back and let you have her? She killed my sister and I want her blood spilled!" He couldn't believe his ears Kurama stopped him for this? She should be dead by now. Kionji trembled under that fiery gaze. Escape seemed almost impossible, with Hiei's speed she wouldn't get far.  
  
Kurama sighed shaking his head, his red locks following his movements as he did so. "You don't understand. It's something personal...this, this demon has caused me hell for years. It's only fitting that we settle it here and now. That way I can live in peace." He forced a smile and Hiei's anger slowly melted away. "I'll avenge Yukina's death, don't worry." Nodded he backed away, letting the fox have his space. Instead he returned to Yukina feeling a wave of grief flow over him again. But he would not interfere. No, not this time.  
  
The redhead stepped forwards and extended a hand out to Kionji, which she took. "Such a gentlemen. Are you coming on to me Kurama?" she teased. Her arrogant ways returned quickly and soon her hand was placed upon her hips in her familiar pose.  
  
"Not in a thousand years." Came his reply. In one swift movement the rose whip was in his hand tangled around his feet. "Defend yourself...I will not be easy on you."  
  
Kionji chuckled in response. "Easy on me? Shouldn't you be worried about your own safety? I control the ground you walk on!" Her eyes clouded over with an eerie black color followed by violent tremors in the ground. A demented smirk on her face the demon raised one hand to the sky watching as the ground beneath Kurama's feet began to change, turning a dark blackish blue color.  
  
With a small gasp he flipped backwards landing gracefully on his feet. This would be harder than he thought... Just when he thought he was safe the substance was redirected, submerging from the ground and dividing itself into many branches. On command those branches turned into spears, zooming towards its target. Kurama tried running to the side but the spears followed much to his dismay. After distancing himself far enough from the objects he spun around, twirling his whip with amazing speed, shattering the spears before they could connect.  
  
Hiei watched with confident smirk on his face. Kurama was sure to win... he had too. After all he had a promise to upkeep. Vengeance... Though his face would not show it he was also worried, worried for Kurama's safety. He kept silent, his presence enough to show support. But something caught his eye...something...black... "Kurama!" But it was too late Kionji's plan was to distract Kurama so she could sneak attack him from behind.  
  
Cursing Kurama struggled as his leg became entangled within the mess. Rose whip flying he quickly removed it only to have it trap his other leg and his free arm. He was trapped. It seemed the more he cut the faster it seemed to appear and he hated it. "Not talking so big are we...lover?" Kionji slurred letting the last word roll off her tongue. A mysterious yet seductive smile crept across her lips as she sauntered forward, her hands reaching up to caress Kurama's check and hair. "You're mines now..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's more like it!" Yusuke grinned as he eagerly rubbed his hands together. He always liked a good challenge and if battling Kurama's clone wasn't a challenge then he didn't know what was.  
  
Kurama placed a hand under his chin a thoughtful look on his face. If he moved there Yusuke would get him for shore. It would be better to move backwards, yeah that's it! Taking a deep breath he flipped the object over in his hand and smirked. "Sorry." He said. Victory! He picked up one of his pawns from its spot on the home circle and knocked one of Yusuke's over sending it back to start, a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
Botan sighed. "I can't believe this." When Yusuke said he wanted to have fun this wasn't exactly what she was expecting, a little bloodshed maybe but not board games. Oh well.at least it was safe. He had taken them to a large park, leading them through the woods until they came to a large field. Botan didn't mind the scenery but did wonder if it was safe, seeing as every time Yusuke made a smart remark about Kurama the redhead would extend roots in his path or grow a vine to make him trip and fall on his face.  
  
"What? What do you mean sorry!" The youth cried.  
  
"It's right here see?" Kurama pointed to his card. "Draw one pawn from start and bump your opponent back to start." Yusuke reread, nodded once his defeat was finalized. Suddenly his foot came down on top of the table knocking cards and pieces to the ground. "What you do that for!"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Sorry...it slipped." He replied innocently. Well...as innocent as he can get.  
  
"Yeah right, you were just mad because I was going to beat you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Say that to my face red!"  
  
Kurama leaned forwards knocking on Yusuke's head for effect. "If your head wasn't so thick I wouldn't have to repeat myself." He retorted. The two stared at each other.  
  
Botan swear she saw sparks flying from their eyes but kept her comments to herself. All hell was about to break lose. "Boys, boys! How about another game?" What was she saying?  
  
Yusuke nodded in agreement. "Great idea...I get to pick the next game." He had the perfect one in mind...  
  
Kurama's hand shot out suddenly, a stern look on his face. "You chose the last one." He mumbled in a dangerous tone, his eyes narrowing to match the voice.  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean so? You chose the last one so it's my turn now."  
  
"Your turn? Yeah right geek! What are we gonna play, school?"  
  
"Take that back..."  
  
"Aw...is wittle Shu-chan getting angry? How cute! I think it's time for someone's nap."  
  
Botan could feel a headache coming on. Sometimes men could be so childish, no wait, correction. Boys... She'd kill one of them before the day was over. "Boys please! Isn't there a better way to solve this?"  
  
They both turned to each other, glares fixed. "Yeah...you're right Botan." Yusuke answered. "I'll do it if fox boy here agrees. Or would you prefer a scientific method."  
  
Kurama smiled darkly, an evil glint in his eyes. "No...I prefer your idea better." Botan backed up afraid of what might happen next. She had to open her big mouth!  
  
"Ready..." Yusuke started.  
  
"Set..." Kurama continued. There was silence for a moment as both boys prepared themselves, Yusuke by positioning himself in a fighting stance and Kurama by digging his feet into the ground.  
  
"Go!" came the unified cry, making Botan duck for cover. Whatever it was they were going she didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.  
  
"Ha! Rock beats scissors...I win!" came Yusuke's cry. To large purple eyes peered from behind the tree followed by an upper body. Did she just hear what she thought she did? Botan couldn't take it, here she was thinking she was going to be in the middle of a war zone and these, these idiots were playing paper, rock, scissors! Well she couldn't call Kurama that; at least he was a cute idiot. Yusuke's talent came naturally.  
  
Kurama raised his hands to except his defeat. "You're right, can't win them all!" What else could he do? And besides he'd make up for it by kicking Yusuke's ass in the next game.  
  
The youth walked forwards, his hands placed firmly behind his back. "The game I want to play next can be very tricky." he said pacing, turning around to smirk at Kurama, who in turn nodded solemnly. "It will be long, so I don't want to hear any crap about you being tired!"  
  
"Oh you need not worry about me. I'll be just fine." He taunted softly. He held a certain glint in his eye and Botan couldn't help but wonder what it meant. But then again something else told her she'd regret it once she found out.  
  
"All right then...that's settled. You know what this means right?" When Kurama shook his head no Yusuke walked forwards and roughly pushed him, making the redhead cry out with surprise and fall. Green eyes narrowed as Yusuke ran off cackling. Revenge would be sweet! With a flip of his wrist the rose whip was formed and he jumped to his feet rushing after the other as he laughed manically.  
  
"Koenma owes me big time for this." Botan grumbled. She had to put up with a lot during her time with Yusuke but this had to be the worst! She ducked as Yusuke ran by followed by Kurama swinging his whip overhead.  
  
"You missed pretty boy!"  
  
"Pretty boy?" That triggered something and with a burst of new speed, well actually he cheated and used his fox speed but pretty much the same thing, he rushed forwards lashing the whip out at Yusuke's feet causing him to trip and fall, skidding across the grassy field. "That's Mr. Pretty boy to you..."  
  
Sitting up Yusuke spit out a mouth full of grass, a hand reaching up to rub his head. "Yeah, yeah..." He hated being it, but that was ok. If Kurama wanted to play dirty then so would he. His eyes darted around the now empty field. He saw Botan and green a lot of it, wait, no, something else! A long trail of red caught his eye and he smirked bringing his hand up, pointing in the direction he planned on aiming. "Spirit gun!" the cry echoed and Botan screamed, sending a trail of curses his way for scaring her. Just before it could hit Kurama grew a thick wall of grass to block. Cursing Yusuke watched as the grass burn only to find the youko gone. He expected as much but no matter, fox boy would be caught...  
  
Topazia: Thanks for reviewing! This is getting fun. Almost hate to end it...^^ 


	14. Chapter 14

Hiei tensed as he watched the scene. Should he act now? No...Kurama wouldn't want him to. He suddenly regretted not killing the bitch when he had a chance. Kionji had Kurama suspended in air by her evil substance and he had to fight the urge not to jump in and slit the whore's throat.  
  
Kurama quickly jerked his head to the side. It drove him mad when she touched him. He couldn't stand it. "Don't turn away from me Kurama, I know you want me." She let one hand rest on his chest while the other roamed free traveling down his chest to his waistline. If Kurama could have bit her she'd be a few fingers short right about now. How dare she touch him!  
  
"Kurama...mind if I step in or does the idea of molestation excite you?" Hiei sneered, his eyes narrowing. It didn't look like this battle was going anywhere anytime soon. And besides, the thought of anyone touching Kurama disturbed him, greatly.  
  
Kionji stifled a laugh. "You beat me? But you're still hurt! You wouldn't even be a challenge to me." All she would have to do would be to finish Hiei off. "You're not even worth my time. After I deliver you two all I have to do is take care of at pathetic human family of yours and I'll be rich. Of course after you're gone I'll take care of your things Kurama."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "What do you mean? I was told my family was to be unharmed!" Koenma and Yusuke wouldn't lie to him...they wouldn't, never!  
  
"That may be so...but I find it unfair that you let another woman touch you, so they all will die." Kionji replied rubbing her nails against her shirt. She held them up to the light inspecting them as if there wasn't a care in the world.  
  
Hiei clenched his fists at his side his youki flaring. This bitch had to be stopped, and if he had to do it then he would. "Killing his family with do you no good seeing as you'll be dead before you can do it." He walked in slow paces a smirk forming on his face. He'd been waiting for this. With the perfect finishing move in mind he faced her but stopped. There was something wrong...His eyes traveled over to Kurama.  
  
The foxes face was shadowed from view, but even from the distance he was standing Hiei could still see the crystal like tears streaking their way down his face. He was shaking now but whether from anger or from sorrow it was unknown. Kionji watched with interest, happy to know she hit a tender spot. A deafening howl erupted from the redhead as he fought against his bindings. A strong gust of wind followed and soon the area was swimming with his scent, a different scent.  
  
Hiei backed up and rushed over to Yukina's body to protect it from flying debris. Hiei knew that particular youki very well. It wasn't at full strength but he figured that Kurama wouldn't want himself at full strength. It would only be wasted energy.  
  
Kurama threw his head back in a low moan. It hurt so much...but he had to control it...hold it in...build it up. A full transformation was not needed to kill her he needed just enough to make sure she could never bother his family again. Another jolt of pain racked his body making him wince. That was it! There! Once his level was achieved he released the youki making sure to keep in check the rest he was holding back. His body shook fiercely and he let out another groan, his hair becoming streaked with silver. Flexing his hands he smirked as he watched his claws grow out before cutting through his bindings. He landed on his knees, his head down.  
  
Kionji stepped back a little, he cut through her bindings...not many could do that. It was something she was famous for! Her binding of blood attack was created from remains of demons. Blood, body and all are absorbed into the earth to create this attack. She trembled a little as he turned his gaze upward. His eyes were a haunting yellow...so cold. She'd seen that look many times before but never had they been directed towards her. "You...you stay away from me!" She directed her hands towards him as he stood up. The blood sped towards him in a spear like shape and she hoped like hell it would hit.  
  
Kurama frowned, gracefully turning to the side to avoid the attack before slicing it in half. "If you think your petty attacks will keep you safe then you're sadly mistaken." He muttered. He could smell her fear...so thick. It pleased him to know that she trembled before him. Who was laughing now?  
  
Hiei looked down at his sister, brushing fallen twigs from her pale face. He had been wrong to doubt the fox. But he couldn't help it. Kurama was too kind hearted for his own and someday it would be his undoing. "Maybe if you strip for her she die from shock, kill her already!"  
  
Kionji narrowed her eyes at the little fire demon for a moment as Kurama started advancing towards her. This surely wouldn't end well but she refused to go out like this. "Bindings of blood, I summon you!" she thundered, raising her hands to the sky.  
  
The ground beneath them became black and Kurama looked down at it, startled. Hiei quickly leaped into the nearest tree, Yukina's body clutched tightly to his chest. Kurama quickly try to jump away but failed as it substance followed him into the air, swallowing him whole. Kionji's hands lowered followed by the substance and she let out a sigh. That was too close for comfort, but then her eyes fell on ruby red ones...she had a feeling that he wouldn't be as kind as Kurama...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan wraped the bandage around Kurama's arm and pulled it tight, causing the redhead to howl in pain. "Oh shut up." She spat. After the day's events both boys ended up equally wounded. Yusuke was covered from her to toe in bandages thanks to the wounds received from the rose whip and Kurama modeled several burns and scratches from Yusuke's spirit gun.  
  
"But it hurts! You could at least be gentle." Kurama complained. He rubbed the spot tenderly, a pout on his face. Botan couldn't help but grin. He could be so cute at times.  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Over get over it, he's taken." He grumbled.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Botan answered with a shrug.  
  
"I pout and you tell me to stop being such a baby but fox boy over her pouts and you melt like putty!" Yusuke pointed in their direction. "Koenma not good enough for you? You gotta have a little fox in your daily diet of men?" he threw a smirk her way upon seeing a blush crawl onto her face.  
  
"Shut up! Really Yusuke, you're so childish. To think that, that's just wrong." She finished up her bandages and smiled as he got up to leave. Yusuke had some nerve! Accusing her of liking Kurama, that was last year anyway, plus Koenma was better. He made her sound like a whore! So was if Kurama looked nice...really nice...ok, very. She shook her head free of her thoughts and turned to glare at Yusuke. "I know you're not talking, you'd probably grope anything with breast and an ass."  
  
Yusuke frowned. "Except you...that would be like touching my mother." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
A loud smack was heard as Botan's oar suddenly collided with the youth's head. "I can't believe you! You rude, smart mouthed, egotistical, jackass!" She swung her oar violently, threatening to bring it down for another hit! Kurama cringed at the sight. She could be quite scary at times. It was a side that he never wanted to get on. "I have you know that many find me very attractive!" Kurama shrugged at that one, she was alright but...ok, no comment.  
  
Yusuke sat up rubbing his head. That would leave a mark in the morning. Damn she was almost as bad as Keiko! "Yeah...the men down the street at the nursing home!" he muttered sarcastically, dodging another blow from the bubbling blue haired goddess of death. "Watch it ugly.  
  
Botan's face seemed to darken suddenly and Yusuke shrunk back. If it was one thing that scared him about females it had to be a woman's fury. It had enough terror to equal the horror of all the seven gates of hell. "What did you call me?"  
  
Yusuke gulped and attempted to back away. "Um...ugly...?" he managed to squeak after a while. Bad move.  
  
"That's it Yusuke!!" she screeched. Where her sudden burst of energy came from he'd never know, but he did know one thing. He didn't want to find out what would happen if she ever caught him. He ducked as she swung out at him again. He could have sworn he saw fire in her eyes...scary. Kurama doubled over with laughter, if this was how things were around here then he couldn't wait till the next day!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei glared down at the demon before him. She was scared...very. He would take joy in taking her life. He would show no mercy, unlike the fox. He leapt down from his perch, making sure that Yukina's body was safe on the branch before jumping from it.  
  
Kionji on the other hand refused to let his descend come easily, she summoned her bindings of blood attack again this time making it sneak up on Hiei before he touched the ground. He was speared through the shoulder then pined down, much to his dismay. "Dishonorable bitch! Fight me own your own!"  
  
Kionji snorted and waved him off. "Yeah, like I'd ever do that..." she answered sarcastically. Who did he take her for? She wasn't that idiot Kurama...that soft hearted fool. She spoke to soon because as soon as she did Kurama's bubble exploded with a brilliant light. "Damn it! Why can't he stay dead?!" Hiei watched the sight with amazement. What an entrance...show off.  
  
The light subsided leaving Kurama standing unharmed. In his hands he held a silver rose whip. Koenma had given it to him in hopes that it would stop Hiei from stealing the Reikai treasures again, but Kurama never had the heart to use it. That wasn't the case now. He narrowed his eyes at her. He now wished that he remember its presence earlier, it would have saved a lot of trouble. "You'll pay..." he hissed, the whip crackled menacingly. What made the whip powerful was that it absorbed the owner's youki and turned it into powerful electricity. Kurama loved it.  
  
Kionji smirked. "Oh...that's a pretty toy you've got there. Kurama...you gonna hit me with it?" She watched with amusement as his grip tightened around the whip. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"  
  
"Damn it! Kill her! Kill her!" Hiei growled through clenched teeth. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen, Kurama's youki was rising. He could only hold in so much without killing himself...he would end up having to release it sometime...and when he did he'd use the whip. But that could cause a...a...oh shit!  
  
"He wouldn't harm me." She sneered. "Being around those smutty humans for so long has weakened him. That bitch of a mother being the main one. She has tainted his mind..."  
  
Those yellow eyes snapped in her direction upon hearing talk about Shiori, his mother. Weak? So he was weak now? We'll see who's weak!  
  
"Die!" with a small flick of his wrist Kurama sent the whip forward, watching as it flew towards her breaking the ground beneath as it over it only to wrap tightly around Kionji's neck. "How does it feel...to know you're about to die?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Kionji struggled to remove the bindings, her eyes big. "Ku...Kurama, please. Don't hurt me...you know I never meant to..." Kurama silenced her by cracking the whip, feeding it more energy in the process.  
  
It would all be over soon, but there was still something that bothered him. It was Kurama...what if he...died? Her power diminishing, Hiei quickly freed himself from his bindings and retrieved Yukina's body. He turned back to say something, anything, words of encouragement, an insult, but found nothing so nodded instead and rushed to safety just as a bright light from the battlefield filled the sky.  
  
Meanwhile thousands of miles away in the human world, a perfectly healthy looking redheaded, emerald-eyed boy collapse abruptly in the middle of a grassy field... 


	15. Chapter 15

His head was pounding and the world around him spun violently and he had a hard time to restrain the urge to throw up. His eyes slowly fluttered open but closed again once they met the light. A soft sound met his ears and he turned his head towards it, wanting to hear more. It was the sound of water. His blurred vision fell on a figure, silhouetted by the warmth of the sun's light. He could make out their eyes...a deep ruby red...  
  
"Kurama...?" cool hands patted the sides of his face. "Kurama!" the redhead let a small moan escape his lips before sitting up. He regretted this instantly as a new wave of nausea washed over him. He felt like he'd been hit with a truck...twice.  
  
"Hiei?" he whispered hoarsely. He looked up to find the Koorime holding a handful of water for him to drink, which Kurama accepted. "Wha...what happened?" He managed to mumble once the world around him stopped spinning. He somehow ended near a stream. He knew Hiei had managed to get him there but how was a mystery. "Where's Kionji?"  
  
Hiei snorted. "Try checking the crater you left back there after your explosion...you might just find a piece." After the blast subsided he went back to look around, only to find to find Kurama past out on the edge of a large crater. He had a few severe wounds but nothing life threatening and Hiei made sure to treat them quickly.  
  
He chuckled softly, running a hand through his matted hair. Boy he'd love a shower right about now. "Thanks..."  
  
"I had hell getting you here. I don't know which is heavier you or that moss you call hair." Hiei said after a while.  
  
Kurama shrugged in reply, a small smile on his face. It was then that he noticed the still body resting on the bank of the river. "Yukina..." he mumbled.  
  
Hiei nodded gravely. "I'm taking her back to her home to be buried next to our mother." He said quietly. "It's the right thing to do...don't you think?"  
  
Kurama smiled thoughtfully at his friend. It was amazing how quick his personality could change. "Maybe...not...she could be brought back." Hiei's eyes snapped in his direction and the little demon nodded quietly. Kurama slowly got to his feet and walked to the spot where Yukina's body lay. "Kionji couldn't kill her." He continued dipping his hands in the cool water. "The Reikai council wouldn't allow it."  
  
"But you saw how ready she was to kill your family and they had nothing to do with it!" Hiei protested.  
  
Kurama raised his hands from the water and leaned over the body. "That may be true, but Kionji would have been stopped anyway. It's also against the law to kill innocent humans...Yusuke watches my family anyway just in case, so I really have nothing to worry about." He let the water drip onto Yukina's slightly parted lips, backing away when finished to watch.  
  
Yukina's color returned to her checks almost instantly and soon her chest began to heave up and down, choking on the cold water as it touched her dry throat. Hiei rushed to her side and helped her sit up. She was...alive? "You knew didn't you? But how, why?" In truth it really didn't matter, the fact that she was alive and breathing was enough for him.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Yukina never did die. What Kionji did to her was known as the illusionary death, one of her specialties. Yukina was wanted out of the way, not dead. Besides...if I had told you during the fight it would have only caused trouble." It made sense.  
  
Hiei stiffened when she pulled him into a tight hug, weeping softly into his shoulder. He relaxed eventually and returned the hug while whispering words of encouragement in her ear. His ruby gaze rose to meet and emerald one, a silent thank you. One that Kurama returned with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama...? I think he's coming to." Botan whispered.  
  
Yusuke poked his head over her shoulder and stared. "I think you're right...hey red! You gave us quite a scare there fox boy." He grinned.  
  
Kurama crumpled the covers in his hands and looked around. They weren't in the lush field at the park, well, it was lush until he and Yusuke destroyed most of it with their game of tag, instead blue sky was replaced with white walls. They were in his room. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly.  
  
Botan waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. So how's our favorite fox boy doing in the makai?" They had both being worried when the clone had collapsed suddenly. It was so unexpected...  
  
Kurama shrugged. "I wish I knew." he replied softly. "I felt a lot of pain before I blacked out...but it's gone now. He seems fine. I suppose."  
  
Yusuke sighed. "That's good. But he should really watch it. If he gets hurt and you blank out again in front of his mother who knows what would happen." He ran a hand through his hair. That would definitely be the day all hell would break lose.  
  
Botan crossed her arms over her chest. "Yusuke...let's try not to think about it. Hopefully Shiori will never find out." She stared at her shoes for a moment, jumping when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Find out what?" Mentally slapping herself she turned around wishing she'd kept her big fat mouth shut. Would she find out? Or will Kurama's clone have something to say? What if it's the wrong thing...?  
  
Topazia: I've had fun with this little story but something can't go on forever. I have one more chapter to go and then I'm done. Ah...well it was fun while it lasted. ^^' 


	16. Chapter 16

Topazia: I've had a lot of fun with this fic. But has anyone noticed that there really hasn't been any K/H interaction? Well, unless you count all the times Hiei's cursed poor Kurama or the little bit of conversation while they're fighting. How can a fic be K/H without some sort of sweet lil moment between the two? I mean come on! The Clone's had more fun than them! Ahem...enough with my ranting before you start throwing things at me. This first little part will be just for them, promise! Light but if you want to Skip have fun!  
  
Kurama cringed as Hiei place new bandages on his wounds. Some times it was shocking for him to be so cold and heartless one moment and soft and gentle the next. Yukina was sent to live with Genkai. At least that way the others could watch her, with them she was a target and Hiei didn't want that. "Are you angry with me?"  
  
Hiei looked up from his work, a questioning gaze on his face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?" the redhead repeated.  
  
"I thought that at least you would make sense but here you are sounding like that idiot Kuwabara." Hiei sneered. He dipped a cloth into a bowl of water and started his repair to Kurama's arm.  
  
"You're changing the subject Hiei... " Kurama said after a while. It was something that had to be done. After all that's happened, all the trouble he caused he had to know.  
  
"No...I'm not angry with you." The little demon sighed.  
  
"That's nice to hear...you've answered one question, do you mind one more?" He knew he was pushing it but it was worth a try.  
  
"You could try but that doesn't mean I'll answer." Came Hiei's simple reply.  
  
"Remember that day in the market...the day you left me so suddenly?" Kurama asked, watching him intently. Now or never. He had to know. "You never did give me a reply to that."  
  
Hiei tensed, he knew well what the fox was talking about but it was a subject he had wanted to avoid. That day in the market was when he first said 'I love you...' a funny phrase. It had been the cause of all his trouble, but some how he knew he wanted to hear it. Why he left Kurama was another story. Just because he was glad Kurama told him his feelings didn't mean he believed it.  
  
He couldn't believe it...Kurama was one known for moving around, getting tired of one lover and moving to the next. Hiei refused to end up like that... "So..." He muttered with a shrug. "Why should I care?"  
  
Kurama gave him a warm smile. He could tell Hiei was uncomfortable with the subject and almost hated bothering him. "Well, you should care." He whispered softly resting an arm on his shoulder.  
  
Hiei jerked away walking to where his bowl lay. The fox had obviously made a ' full recovery '. "Don't touch me!" he snapped, dipping the blood- drenched towel into the cool water, watching as blood and water became one. His next words were softer...strained even. "That's what you want me to think...you want me to believe that don't you? You want me to fall for that." He pounded his fists on the table and watched the little ripples that formed, such tiny, peaceful ripples. "That's why I left you that day. I was trying to avoid you!" he said, his voice rising with each word spoken.  
  
Kurama stared at him from his perch on his bed, then glanced down at his arm. He didn't know he troubled Hiei that much, he never knew. Hiei ran from him? Sighing Kurama got up and walked to his friend, draping his arms around his next. "I'd never leave you, if that's what you were worried about." He whispered softly.  
  
"...Liar..."  
  
"No...no lies..." The red head nuzzled his neck softly. "I promise..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Find out what?" Botan threw a nervous glance at Yusuke who in turn shrugged and looked towards Kurama.  
  
Botan fumbled with her hands a little. "Well, we didn't want you to find out about...about the uh...the uh..." she stammered turning her pleading eyes to Yusuke. She now realized that this was an extremely bad idea.  
  
"The uh...thing! The thing about Kur...Shuichi!" Yusuke continued triumphantly. "That's it!" He finished with a grin, turning to look at his friends, who in turn looked as if they wanted to rip him to shreds.  
  
Shiori's face brightened. "Oh really? A thing? Sounds interesting." Her eyes fell on his position in the bed. "You aren't sick are you? Are you feeling ok?" She placed a hand on his head, jerking suddenly. "You're you warm! Is this what you were keeping form me?"  
  
Kurama blushed a deep crimson and crimpled his sheets into a ball. "N- no...I uh...didn't want you to know about the surprise I had for you!" He lowered his head, hoping she wouldn't ask about the new color his face decided to change to. "It's downstairs in the backyard. "But you have to close your eyes first!"  
  
Shiori giggled and did as she was told and Kurama took this time to crawl out of bed to put on his slippers, walking past Botan and Yusuke, who eyed his face curiously. "Don't ask..." he mumbled waving them off. Taking his mother by the shoulders he led her to the stairs, his color slowly turning back to normal.  
  
The door to his brother's room was open and from inside he could here him playing some new game he got recently, hopefully he wouldn't fallow. "Where you going Shuichi?" Damn.  
  
"Nowhere, lil' Shu-chan. You follow, you die, got that?" Kurama snapped. That seemed like something his other half would say.  
  
"Yeah right, you wouldn't do anything! You'd get in trouble because I'm the cute one and everyone loves me." The small boy called out form his doorway.  
  
"So who cares? No one would miss you because I'm the incredibly sexy one that everyone adores!" Kurama shot back, giving him a wink. The boy stuck his tongue out and left, swearing revenge and saying that he'd win next time.  
  
"Anytime now Kurama." Shiori said.  
  
"Oh right! Just a minuet." Kurama motioned for Yusuke to lead his mother down the steps and for Botan to follow him. He'd need all the help he could get to pull this one off. He rushed back into his room and opened the nightstand by his bed. Picking up a hand full of seeds he told Botan to hold on to him and jumped from his window, landing on the soft grass below. "Here, take these and spread them out along the back yard gate, but not too close. I'll start on the other side and we'll met on the in middle in the back." Botan nodded and set out to work.  
  
After a few minuets Yusuke's voice rang out in the air. "This is going to be on heck of a surprise, right Shuichi?" he sighed. This was so stupid! I mean, who the hell was he talking to? The clone would owe him big time.  
  
The redhead turned to see Yusuke rounding the corner with his mother...all most finished.....there! He chuckled nervously when Yusuke shot him a death glare. Turning quickly back to the seeds that were just planted. Botan had just finished was now walking towards them, her hands behind her head.  
  
"Now...?" Shiori asked again.  
  
"Hold on...." Kurama replied. Growing plants are easy seeing as he was made from one there would be no problem. He concentrated, distributing his youki to the freshly planted seeds and before long they sprouted, growing into lush rose bushes. "See? I knew I could do it!" he cheered admiring his work.  
  
Shiori opened her eyes, a small gasp escaping her lips. "Shuichi...it's beautiful. But, where'd you get the money to buy all of this?" She looked around at the rose filled garden.  
  
Yusuke sighed and Botan groaned. That was something that wasn't expected. Kurama searched his friends for an answer but found none, much to his dismay. Some friends! Oh well... "No price is to good for my mother." He stammered eventually. That sounded good, right? Yeah!  
  
She giggled again turning to leave for the house. That was a surprise..." she winked. "I'll have on waiting for you a dinner, your favorite." She said disappearing into the house.  
  
Yusuke waited until the woman had disappeared into the house to give the redhead a playful shove. "What's she talking about? Huh? A teddy bear? Oh, a geek book maybe?"  
  
Kurama pushed him back, after searching through his other half's memory he discovered he had a soft spot for chocolate. So what? What's wrong with that? "Shut up!"  
  
"Why were you blushing earlier?" Botan asked.  
  
Kurama shrugged, she had to bring that up again. He was trying to avoid that subject. "Oh, it was nothing." He lied. When she didn't pressure him anymore he sat down on the soft grass and Botan and Yusuke joined him. Silence filled the air and they just sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"I wonder How Kurama and Hiei are doing?" Yusuke blurted suddenly.  
  
Botan shrugged and turned to Kurama, smiling. "I wonder too, they are ok, right?"  
  
Kurama blushed and lowered his head. The same crimson covered his face again. Damn it all! "I'm...I'm sure they're fine." He mumbled. Why him...there were times when he wished that He couldn't feel things during his connection with is other half like pain and this was definitely one of them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, blinking at his friend's new expression. His confusion was soon replaced by a sly, sneaky grin. "Oh...I think I know! Kurama's being a bad boy in the Makai!" he nudged the clone knowingly.  
  
Kurama shoved him back. "Shut up!"  
  
"I was right! Go Kurama!"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"  
  
"What? What's going on?" Botan looked from one idiot to the other. Here we go again.  
  
Yusuke turned to grin at her. "Our favorite fox boy is getting laid!"  
  
"Shut up! Enough!"  
  
Botan face faulted. "Uh...Yusuke that's just disturbing...and perverted." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
The teen threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not the one that's linked, tell that to him!" he pointed to Kurama."  
  
Botan turned to Kurama and smiled a little. "Oh...I see what you mean." She rubbed his back softly. "Poor guy..."  
  
"Yeah right..." Yusuke snickered.  
  
"I'm warning you Yusuke!"  
  
"What you going to do, blush me to death? That's a laugh!"  
  
"You're asking for it..."  
  
"Oh no! Don't hurt me!"  
  
That's it!" Yusuke got up and ran tagging an enraged Kurama swinging his whip behind. "Come back here and face me coward!" Botan sighed, she might as well sit back and watch, she learned from experience that stopping them was near impossible.  
  
"Catch me first red!" Yusuke called back powering up his spirit gun. If fox boy wanted to play, he'd play. "Spirit gun!" Kurama spun to the side to avoid the shot then used his youki to grow a blade of grass around his ankle causing Yusuke to trip and fall. The redhead summoned more of his plants to tie the youth to the ground and now stood over him, a cocky grin on his face. "Alright...alright. I'm sorry!"  
  
Kurama released him, turning to leave, a grin on his face. "I know you are...no need to grovel." Yusuke sat up rubbing his wrists and mumbling a string of cruses. That caught Kurama's attention. "What?" he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I said you dirty bastard!" Yusuke shot back. Botan groaned inwardly. Here we go again.  
  
"A dirty, bastard huh?" The fox tightened his hand around his whip. "I'll show you dirty." A demented smirk crossed his lips. "Such bad words..."  
  
Yusuke leapt to his feet and begin slowly backing away. "Hey...what's wrong? Why you looking at me like that." He looked to Botan who shrugged back. She wasn't getting into this one.  
  
"Discipline!" Kurama roared, snapping the whip at his feet.  
  
Yusuke jumped out the way, a glare on his face. "Quit playin! Ow! Quit playin!"  
  
"Run Yusuke! Run!" Botan giggled as she watched Kurama chase Yusuke around the yard. The clone certainly added a new twist to things. The wind blew ratting a few rose petals from their stems and she caught one between her fingers. But there still was something that bothered her. Would Kurama ever come back? They would all miss him and the little fire demon a lot. The clone was nice but everyone knew that he could never replace the real thing, no matter how close they where linked. But then that was the funny thing about friends. Destiny always brought true ones back together again. She released the petal, watching as it continued its flight to its unknown destination and sighed. Wherever Kurama and Hiei were, at least they were happy...  
  
Topazia: Ah...I love tormenting da clone...and Yusuke. Anyway, thanks for reading my story! I love you guys! I'd be glad to continue, anybody want a sequel? Review and let me know! ^^ 


End file.
